


Reception To Follow

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Even Hux, F/M, FO is gaming company, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Order is nice, HEA, Jessica is jealous, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phasma and Bazine are good friends, Poe against monogamy, Protective Rey, Resistance is peculiar, Rose is a cinnamon roll, Sharing a Bed, The wedding, Wedding, adulthood is hard, drink responsibly, everyone is awkward, everyone ships reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: Rey Knight is in a desperate need of fake fiancé in order to attend a wedding of her ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend. Enter Ben Solo, her colleague, old friend and a part-time dark knight in a not-quite-shining armor. Will they survive the wedding and not let their pretense get to their heads?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on the second chapter of Promises, but the first one was a bit too angsty and I decided to start this fun little story and to alternate between them. Yep, my brilliant decision-making skills show. And then life happened and now I’m in the middle of a career change and very behind on my writing. Anyway, here is the first chapter out of four. We’ll see how it goes.

There were not that many things that Rey Knight hated more than surprises. She detested them with every fiber of her being. "It's a surprise," her parents explained their late night outing, only to drunkenly wrap their car around a tree an hour later. "Surprise," blurted her now ex-boyfriend, when she caught him balls-deep into her now ex-best friend. "Surprise," announced her roommate kicking her out of their shared apartment two days before Christmas, because she decided to move in with her fiancé. Yep, Rey fucking hated surprises.

So naturally when she opened her e-mail and saw ‘xxx BIG SURPRISE xxx’, she freaked out, thought _shit-spam-delete_ and immediately closed the app. Her friends and co-workers gave her weird looks.

“You OK, doll?” asked Phasma.

“Yep, just got an odd e-mail.”

“A dick pic?” quipped suddenly interested Bazine.

“Possibly? I didn’t open it,” shrugged Rey.

“Let me check it for you,” offered Mitaka snatching her phone.

“Hey!”

“What? We wouldn’t want suggestive pictures to offend you,” he chuckled.

“Let me see!” demanded Baz. Phasma, taking advantage from her height, just towered over them.

“Hm, is it as big as it claims to be?” Dopheld finally managed to open the massage.

“Um, Rey? You should get a look.”

“What, local dick pic experts consider it PG-13?” she snarked.

“Honey, it’s a wedding invitation.” Rey snatched her phone back, read it, then read it once more.

“Fuck! Shit! Fucking shit! Fuckety fuck! Oh, sod it!” Her friends blinked at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“That bad?”

“On a scale from a chocolate chip cookie to a double-layer triple chocolate cake with ice-cream and whipping cream how bad it is?”

“Add extra whipping cream and a cherry on a top,” grumbled Rey. The trio shared a look.

“I guess I go place an order,” sighed Mitaka.

“Sweetie, tell us what’s wrong,” gently asked Bazine. Rey squirmed in her seat.

“We should wait for Doph, I don’t really want to repeat,” she grumbled. The girls just shrugged. Five minutes later Rey was provided with a decent piece of cake, a spoon and three pairs of eager ears.

“So, you know that I grew up in foster care?” she asked between bites.

“Um, yes?”

“And that I stayed with the same foster parents since I was fourteen?”

“In Takodana, yes,” patiently nodded Phasma.

“I basically had four years of normal teenage drama, you know, friends, boyfriend, sleepovers…” She shoveled another piece of cake into her mouth. “And then, when I returned from Uni for a break earlier to surprise my boyfriend I caught him with my best friend, um, let’s say _in flagrante delicto_ ,” Rey recalled detachedly.

“Honey, it was, like, six years ago?” asked Baz.

“Seven.”

“Surely, you don’t have feelings for him anymore, do you?” 

“No, of course not,” she snorted. “It’s not that. Poe may think he is God’s gift to humanity, but he is really, really not. The problem is Jess. She was so very apologetic about the whole ordeal and make me promise a hundred times that I forgive her and she still keeps in touch with me. It’s very one-sided,” Rey scrunched her nose.

“I bet,” snickered Dolph.

“Um, no, don’t get me wrong, we just grew apart. Jess is very ‘ _family values-oriented’_ type of gall.” She shuddered air-quoting the phrase. “And she is very invested in my love life, especially after Poe proposed, so I might or might not have told her that I’m also engaged,” Rey mumbled staring straight into her empty plate.

“But you are not,” stated Phas.

“Yep. And now she invites both me and my _imaginary fiancé_ to her wedding.”

“Well, shit.”

“You don’t say,” Rey snorted humorlessly.

“You can just ignore it,” suggested Baz. “It’s not like she can force you.”

“But I promised! Not showing at all would be just as pathetic as showing alone.” Phasma looked pensive for a moment.

“You don’t have to, you know. You can always fake it.” Rey rolled her eyes.

“What? Order myself a fiancé from Amazon?”

“No, silly. You just have to find someone to _pretend_ that he is engaged to you. Have you ever seen rom-coms?” The blond raised her eyebrow.

“You are kidding.”

“I think it will work,” chimed in Baz.

“Seconded,” supported her Dopheld. Rey violently shook her head.

“No, no, no. That’s absurd. Even _if_ I agree to this who can I ask? I am not even seeing anyone.”

“Ben,” simply stated Phasma.

“ _What_?!”

“Ben is here,” she smiled coyly. “Hey, guys!” Both she and Bazine waived energetically toward Ben and Armitage. The men looked positively pissed.

“So, how did meeting with Snoke go?” asked Doph. Hux scowled.

“I swear, in the next ark the Ren is going to cut Lord Snake in half,” Ben promised darkly.

“If the General doesn’t get him first,” muttered Armitage.

“What did old wanker want this time?”

“He is ‘unhappy with the direction of the project,” Ben expertly rolled his eyes. “Which means he hates love line between the Ren and the Knight.”

“Though he _might_ approve it if the Knight falls to the Dark Side,” snorted Hux. “We told him it’s fine as long as the Ren falls to the Light Side.” Bazine high-fived him.

“Let me guess - Snoke was pissed,” quipped Dopheld.

“Yep, but that’s not all. He also thinks that the Capitan is too sexy.” Phasma stared at him dumbfoundedly.

“Seriously? She is covered in armor from head to toes.”

“Oh, it gets better. The Assassin, though, is not sexy enough.”

“You are kidding! She is a fucking bombshell. What he expected – us making her naked?” Bazine pouted.

“Oh, we won’t,” snorted Doph, “we’ll just give her some armor. Clearly, that’s what gets kinky old fucker going.” The group laughed. Rey smiled half-heartedly.

“Hey, Sweetheart, you OK?” asked her Ben.

“Fucking peachy.” Hux raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

“Nothing.”

“She’s got a problem,” quipped Baz.

“Can I do anything?” immediately asked Ben.

“No,” replied Rey while the rest yelped “Yes.”

“Rey needs a boyfriend,” announced Bazine with shit-eating grin.

“Will you be her boyfriend?” asked Phas with the same expression.

“What?!” the man squeaked. Rey barely suppressed desire to hit the table with her head.

“Technically, she needs a fiancé,” quipped Dopheld. “So…” OK, maybe she should hit the table with someone else’s head.

“A fake fiancé,” she growled. Ben just looked at them slack-jawed. Armitage blinked confusedly.

“Guys, I’ve totally lost the plot. What is going on?” Phasma, Baz and Doph _guffawed_ with laugh.

Later, after a round of pizza, a sad tale of imaginary fiancé and another piece of cake, Rey sighed, “And that’s why I need a knight in shining armor to save my ass from total humiliation.” Hux hummed pensively.

“Will a dark warlock knight be sufficient?” 

“Excuse me?” she gasped.

“You think it’s a good idea?” Ben snapped his head. His friend shrugged.

“I think Rey could use extra support and you can be quite intimidating.” He gave her an apologetic smile, “Sorry, but those friends of yours sound really weird.”

“Seconded,” interjected Phas.

“It will never work.”

Bazine snorted. “What’s Ben’s favorite color?”

“Um, surprisingly blue, why?”

“Ben, what’s Rey’s favorite food?” asked Dopheld.

“Food. All the food,” he replied without hesitation.

“Ben’s comfort movie?”

“Star Wars.”

“Rey’s middle name?”

“She doesn’t have one.”

“Ben’s favorite childhood toy?”

“Wicket the Bear,” Rey grinned.

“Hey,” he pursed his lips in indignation, “that was confidential.”

“See,” beamed Phasma, “you two are perfect together.” The potential couple shared a look.

“I’m not going to force Ben into anything,” Rey insisted.

“You are not,” he answered.

“Ben, I can’t ask you to be my fake fiancé in front of a bunch of people you don’t even know.”

“Do you want me to be there?” he asked seriously.

“Well, yes, but…”

“Then I will.” Rey sighed, fully knowing that Ben is too good for his own good. “Whatever you want, Sweetheart.”

“So in character, I approve,” commented Bazine with a wink. “Now let’s think about your legend.”

 

It shouldn’t have surprised Rey how easily she and Ben fell into their ‘relationship’. They had always been exceptionally good working as a team, regardless of what they were doing.

Hux and Phasma concocted them a perfect love story, which made sense since the blonde always outlined their games and Armitage had a knack at finding plot holes. Baz and Doph bullied them into rehearsing PDA (“Remember, public display of affection makes people uncomfortable. Use it.”) and were delighted when the ‘couple’ seamlessly moved from intense hand-holding to blatant eye-fucking.

The only fight they had was regarding an engagement ring. Rey expected a nice piece of costume jewelry, not an heirloom that belonged to Ben’s grandmother.

“Are you insane?” she screeched, eyes narrowed. “It’s an inheritance, it’s priceless!”

“So what?” shrugged Ben, clearly not understanding the problem. “I thought we are aiming for realism here.”

“You are supposed to propose with it to your future wife, not to use it as a prop! I can’t wear a fortune on my finger.”

“Well, I don’t have any other and I’m not wasting money for a new one,” he retorted.

“It won’t even fit,” Rey tried _her last resort_. Ben huffed in annoyance, yanked her hand and slipped a ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

With a pout she inspected her hand. It was a thing of beauty. The center piece was a green oval stone surrounded by little white one, the craftsmanship was exquisite. Rey had never had something so delicate and elegant.

“It’s… nice,” she finished reluctantly.

“Just nice?” Ben raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, it will do. Its job. For the wedding. Ugh.” He smirked.

“Whatever you say, Sweetheart.” He planted a kiss on her knuckles and released her hand. Rey blushed. Their little rehearsals started to get to her head.

Luckily for her their friends deemed them ready when they finally reached ‘disgustingly cute’ level. Ben responded by giving Rey a temple kiss.

“We go for the kill.”

“You sure do,” snorted Dopheld eyeing the notorious ring.

“When do you leave?” asked Baz.

“Monday morning and returning Sunday evening,” Rey sighed tiredly. Phasma rolled her eyes.

“Who the fuck demands people to waste a whole week like that? I still can’t get over it.”

“Jess does. She said we have ‘a lot of catch-up to do’.”

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic,” snorted Hux.

“I’m worried that Snoke will have your head for letting Ben take time off work.”

“I’m sure I’ll survive. Just leave before he notice what you are up to.”

Of course things didn’t work this way. On Monday morning Rey woke up from Ben’s phone call.

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart, old wanker demands a meeting today, something urgent.” He sounded apologetic and upset.

“It’s OK, I’ll figure something out,” she replied sleepily.

“I promise, I’ll hit the road as soon as I can.”

“Ben, don’t worry about that. Just don’t do anything stupid with Snoke.” He audibly sighed.

“And you promise to drive safe. I’ll be there ASAP.” Something warm and fuzzy blossomed inside Rey’s chest. Huh, weird.

“I will,” she answered with a barely concealed smile.

 

A drive to Takodana was very long and very boring without Ben. Rey remembered the first time she had seen it - after growing up in Jakku it seemed the biggest, greenest, most beautiful place in the whole galaxy. Now, though, it seemed small and dull. Or maybe her memory just made things brighter. Who knows?

In any case, Rey felt a pang disappointment as she drove through the town. Plutt’s dinner still had the same cracked window, Akbar’s car was still covered in the same washed out stickers, the same white-and-orange cat was perched on the Damerons’ porch. It was as if everything was frozen in time the moment she left.

Rey promised Jess that she would call her as soon as she arrived but she found herself heading to Takodana’s biggest grocery store. She ignored curious glances of young cashier and headed straight to manager’s door. A dark-skinned man turned to her.

“Finn Smith, how can I… Peanut!” In a flash he was enveloping her in bone-crushing hug. Rey giggled happily. At least her friend was still the same.

“Why didn’t you call me? We expected you later,” he beamed at her.

“Surprise,” Rey cringed inside at her words. “I just wanted to see you. You look good!” Finn smiled widely.

“You are not so bad yourself! Look at you – my baby girl is all grown up!” He spun her around.

“Hey, I’m three month younger, not thirty years,” she pouted.

“Sorry, Peanut, bad habit. How are you? Finally decided to settle down?” Finn wiggled his eyebrows.

“You might as well say that.”  White lie doesn’t count, right? “How about you? When are you going to tie the knot?” Her friend winced slightly.

“Um, you know, the timing is not quite right, first the Ticos, then Rose started new classes and I’ve got a promotion, so… Maybe next year, we’ll see.” Truth to be told, Rey suspected that the couple wasn’t going to marry at all. Finn proposed Rose soon after she graduated from high school but they moved nowhere ever since. First they both were too busy studying at local college, then Rose’s parents had a fatal accident, then her older sister moved on the other side of the country, now this.

“A promotion?”

“Yep! You are talking to Junior Assistant of Senior Manager,” Finn said proudly.

“That’s… cool. Congratulations!” Rey mustered a response.

“Thank you! Come on, I’ll show you the shop!” he offered enthusiastically. She reluctantly complied. Once upon a time together they made a list of all cool things they would do as adults. Deciding on the beat placement of canned peas was certainly not among them.

“And here we have…” The bell on the front door rang.

“Hello, sweetie, do you have organic orange juice?” they turned toward familiar dulcet voice.

“Jess?”

“Rey?”

“What are you doing here? You should have called me,” the woman said with a mix of confusion and slight accusation. Rey was too stunned to answer properly. In her head Jess was still a perky girl with a ponytail in cheerleading uniform. The woman in front of her was wearing a beige shift dress, sensible pumps and were that _pearls_?

“Sorry, I just stopped… for a snack,” Rey lied awkwardly.

“Sugar-free, I hope? In our age we should watch what we eat.”

“Jess, we are twenty-four,” she reminded cautiously.

“Exactly! And please, call me Jessica. Diminutive names are childish. Wouldn’t you preferred being called Rachael?”

“Um, Rey _is_ my full name.” The woman gave her sympathetic look.

“Oh, poor you.”

Finn, who observed the whole exchange with tight-lipped smile, suddenly piped in. “I’d better get going, there is so much to do. It was nice to see you both. Bye.”

“Good bye, we’ll see you in the evening,” Jessica called after him. She turned to Rey expectantly. “So, where is your fiancé?”

“Ben had an urgent meeting but he is coming soon.” The woman looked as if she expected something like that. Huh, weird.

“Yes, of course. Wait, didn’t you tell me that his name is Kyle?” Shit, she should have reread _all_ their e-mails.

“Um, you probably mean Kylo. It’s Ben’s alias, I sometimes call him that. You know, in private.” She wiggled her eyebrows. _Nice try, Rey_.

“Oh, of course,” murmured Jessica, sounding exactly like someone who didn’t believe a single word. “You know, I have to run some errands before going to a lunch, but since you are already here, you are coming with me,” she said in tone that brook no contradiction. _Wait, what?_ “And you can tell me everything about your Ben.”

“But I have to check in the hotel,” Rey protested.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, my mom is on a shift today. By the way,” Jessica gave her a sly look, “there was a problem with your booking. For some reason they thought that you asked for a room with two beds. We changed it for a double one. I hope it’s not a problem?” Oh, fuck. Rey suspected that someone could catch her on lie, but that was way too fast. OK, play it cool, figure it out later.

“How weird. Thank you for your help,” her smile was bright and fake. Jessica didn’t seem to notice. “So, tell me how Poe proposed to you.”

The woman’s face immediately acquired dreamy look.

“Oh, it was perfect! So romantic! He took me to the best restaurant, ordered the most expensive dishes, than he dropped on one knee and in his hand was this!” She thrust her hand under Rey’s nose so that she could better see the huge square rock on a gold band. Well, Dameron always loved flashy things.

“It’s beautiful,” commented Rey with fake enthusiasm.

“Of course, we picked it out together.” _Wait, what?_

“You shopped for an engagement ring together?” she asked incredulously.

“Well, someone had nudge him in the right direction. We are still working on refining Poe’s tastes.” Oh, um, OK. “And where is your ring?” Rey smirked. _Thank you, Ben, thank you, Breha._ She raised her hand for inspection.

“Mine is an heirloom. It belonged to my boyfriend’s grandmother.” Jessica scrunched her nose.

“Did he want to save money or what? It’s very old-fashioned. Do you know that colored stones are out of style?” Rey blinked. That was mean. Who the hell was this bitch and what did she do to a girl Rey were friends with?

“Just so you know, my ring is antique and costs a fortune. It’s Alderaanian emerald, they are _very_ rare. But thank you for your concern,” she smiled sweetly. Two can play this game. Jessica clearly didn’t expect that. With less sunny demeanor she picked her order (organic orange juice and sugar-free almond cookies) and headed straight to Rey’s car.

“Could you give me a ride, please?” she battered her lashes.

“Um, sure. Pavas or Damerons?”

“No, we have our own place. It’s actually…  It’s your old house,” Jessica finished guiltily looking down on her hands. Rey blinked confusedly. She hadn’t set a foot there for more than six years and her foster parents moved out long time ago. Was there a problem?

“OK?”

“You are sure? I wouldn’t want to hurt your feelings.” _Oh, really?_ “It’s just… when we knew that the house was on sale we had to have it. It’s so light and spacious, perfect to rise children.” Wait, what?

“Are you pregnant?” Rey blurted. Jessica flushed.

“Oh, no, I mean, not yet. We want to do everything in proper order. Are you?” she asked with calculated look.

“No, of course not. We haven’t even considered it.” Her companion gave her a side-eye.

“You should. The clock is ticking, you know.”

“I’m only twenty-four.”

“Exactly!”

Rey was shocked to see that Jessica picked Niima Outpost for diner of all places. Not that there were a lot of options in Takodana to begin with. Apart from Plutt’s dinner there were only a restaurant, a bar and bed-and-breakfast, all of which shared the same territory and belonged to Maz Kanata. That would probably suite more to Jessica’s newly sophisticated tastes. On the other hand, what did Rey really knew of the woman her ex-best friend became?

They passed poor high-schooler, who was waitressing for Plutt (Rey made a mental note to tip the girl properly, she knew from experience how underpaid the position was) and headed straight to the only occupied table. The women waiting for them were vaguely familiar, both tall and light-haired, one was sporting double buns.

“Hello, ladies,” sing-songed Jessica, “this is Rey, and these are my bridesmaid, Tallisan, and my matron of honor, Kaydel.” The women waived.

“Kaydel Connix, right?” The blonde smiled serenely.

“It’s actually Kaydel Wexley.” Rey gasped.

“You married Snap?”

“Temmin,” interjected Jessica. “And they have lovely two boys. Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Yeah, congratulations.” Kaydel kept smiling.

“So, Rey,” began Tallie inspecting menu, “where is your plus one?”

“My boyfriend had a work emergency.”

“Oh, I thought you two are engaged,” she smirked. Rey blushed.

“We are. I’m still not used to call Ben ‘fiancé’.”

“His boss didn’t let him go?” asked Kaydel.

“No, Ben _is_ the boss, he just had to have a meeting with our investor.”

“Oh, my!” Tallie pretended to be scandalized. “You seduced your _boss_? What a naughty girl you are, Miss Knight.” She winked. Jessica smiled slyly.

“What does he do?” asked completely unbothered Kaydel.

“Um, programming.” Rey couldn’t even imagine what they would say on gaming industry.

“My Temmin is a police officer.” Oh, wow. How could someone give a badge and a gun to Snap, who couldn’t even find his nose without a map, was beyond her.

“That sounds dangerous. You probably worry a lot about him.” Kaydel smiled serenely.

“No, not really. I don’t really worry about anything.”

“Cool,” Rey eyed the woman with suspicion. “How did you manage it?”

“Oh, when I got pregnant and had to drop out of college I started to freak out, so my mom took me to a doctor and he prescribed me this pills. I haven’t looked back ever since,” she beamed. “I can show you the prescription, if you want.”

“I’ll pass.” Rey had never be more grateful for her order to arrive.

As soon as they dealt with their egg whites omelets, Tallie and Jessica excused themselves to the restroom. Rey used the time to send a quick message to Phas and followed suit.  She had just closed the stall’s door when she heard familiar voices over running water.

“I can’t believe she just made him up,” chirped Jessica.

“Yes, that’s pathetic. Why wouldn’t she just admit that she is single?” wondered Tallie. Rey winced. She didn’t expect them to catch up that quickly.

“I don’t know. Either she is embarrassed or…” A loaded pause.

“Or?”

“Or she still hasn’t let go of the whole Poe thing.” _Da fuck?_

“Seriously? After all this years?” Rey totally agreed. How Jessica could still think that? “Honey, why did you invite her to your wedding if you knew that she is going to steal your fiancé?” Wonderful. Not only they saw through her pretense but they really believed she came after Poe.

“I thought she would see how happy we are and, I don’t know, get a closure.” Yep, that’s _exactly_ what Rey lacked.

“Oh Jessica, you know that Poe loves only you, just you.”

“Yes, yes, you are right. Thank you.” Rey heard the door closing and only then let the breath she was unconsciously holding. What the hell had she got herself into?

Surprisingly her first instinct was to call Ben, but he was probably still at the meeting, so she dialed Phasma. The blonde immediately answered.

“How are you, doll?” Rey sighed.

“I guess it could have gone better.”

“What, decided to rekindle old flame?” Phas joked. Rey groaned.

“Please, not you too. I’ve just discovered that according to the bride Ben is fictional and I’m only here to snatch the groom from her clutches.” The phone went silent.

“Honey, fuck them, go home,” suddenly interjected Bazine.

“Did you put me on speaker?” Phasma snorted.

“Obviously. But Baz is right, it doesn’t worth it. You shouldn’t deal with this shit.” Rey sighed.

“I know, I know. But I’m already here and I really don’t want to confirm their suspicions, so…” she trailed off.

“Pity Ben isn’t with you.”

“Yeah. How is he?”

“Still stuck with Hux and old snake,” Phasma’s scowl was practically visible. “They even made Doph bring in statistic reports.”

“Please, remind me what drove us to take his money?”

“That’s exactly what I’m asking myself,” sighed Baz. “Anyway, Ben is determined to head out as soon as he could.”

“Please, don’t let him drive all night.”

“You are aware that he does whatever he wants? It’s not like we can stop him,” snorted Phasma.

“Just tell him to call me, please.”

“Will do. Take care, princess.”

“That’s a deal. Bye.” Rey ended call and stared at herself in the mirror. What the fuck she had gotten herself into?

“Where have you been?” asked Jessica suspiciously as soon as she returned.

“Just made some phone calls. My fiancé should be here tomorrow.”

“Sure he will,” snickered Tallie. _Oh, you are so on._ Jessica smiled checking her phone. Than her expression morphed into something less pleasant.

“I can’t believe it!” she screeched. “They mixed up my flower arrangements. I ordered blush roses, not peach, is it that complicated?!” Kaydel shrugged.

“Don’t worry, peach probably goes better with orange.”

“Orange?” asked Rey confusedly.

“My color theme for the wedding,” huffed Jessica. “I wrote you. I and Poe settled on blush and orange, our favorite colors. They go wonderful together, just like us.” Is she serious? Oh, she is.

“Um, yes, obviously.”

“This is unacceptable. I need to talk to Larma right now.”

“I’ll give you a ride,” offered Tallie. God bless this woman. Another ride with Jessica in one day was too much.

“I should get kids from school,” sighed Kaydel.

“And I should check in,” chirped Rey.

“OK, but don’t forget we are meeting in Cantina at eight,” told Jessica sternly.

“We do?”

“Yes, don’t be late. Let’s go, dear.” She linked arms with Tallie and they sauntered to the exit. The day got even better.

Rey was so exhausted she passed out as soon as she got to her room and when she woke up it was almost eight. Her phone showed several missed calls from Ben and her friends. Pity she only had time to change her clothes before sprinting to Cantina. When she found her booth everyone was already there.

“Rey, good to see you finally join us,” announced Jessica with a side-eye. “You have already seen Talissan, Kaydel and Finn. I hope you remember Rose and Temmin. And Poe, of course.” Everyone smiled at her. Snap and Poe tried to check her up as inconspicuously as possible.

“Look at you, all grown-up.”

“Gained a cup size? Looks great,” winked Poe.

“Excuse me?!” Both Rey and Jessica glared at him.

“I mean your boo… Ow!” he squeaked as his fiancée’s elbow connected with his ribs. Everyone smiled awkwardly. Rey cleared her throat.

“So, Snap, you are a cop?” Jessica scowled at the nickname. He beamed at her. Kaydel just smiled serenely.

“Yep. Traffic police.” So not a real cop. Thank God.

“Oh, cool.”

“Yeah, I have a taser and a badge, so yeah.”

“And a family, as far as I’ve heard,” Rey said for the sake of conversation.

“Yep. We have two boys, they are a handful. Drive their old man wild sometimes. No idea how this cutie,” he low-key pinched his wife’s ass, “here deals with little devils.” Jessica glared at him. Kaydel kept smiling.

“That’s so sweet!” squeaked Tallie. “I adore watching happy families.”

“Then you are in the right place,” chuckled Finn. “We are all so coupl-y.” He hugged Rose closer. She smiled sadly.

“Except for you two,” Poe winked both Tallie and Rey. “You are the only single ladies here.”

“Hey, I’m not single,” bristled Tallie.

“Me neither,” Rey suddenly remembered about her legend.

“I’m just between husbands,” continued the other girl.

“Wait, how many have you had?”

“Three. And it’s high time to look for a fourth.” She looked around the bar and tilted her head in appreciation. “That tall drink of water will make a perfect mister Tallie.”

“Good taste. Oh, I think he noticed you,” winked Poe. Rey followed his gaze and did a double take. No, it couldn’t be, could it? Because Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome, who headed straight to their table, looked exactly like Ben, who definitely was still in Coruscant. Or not? In a couple of strides he was beside them and then, totally ignoring ready to pounce Tallie, he placed his large hands on both sides of Rey’s face ducked down and captured her lips in a very sound kiss. “Hello, Sweetheart,” he whispered pressing his forehead to hers. She didn’t even try to hide her happy smile. They reluctantly parted and only then registered gaping expressions of her tablemates.

“Hi, I’m Ben,” he offered after a moment of silence, his hand settled possessively on Rey’s lower back. The whole table blinked in shock as he slid in beside her.

“You are her fiancé?” asked Poe incredulously.

“In a flesh.”

Rey finally snapped out of her reverie and quickly introduced everyone. As much as she was happy to see him she couldn’t figure out how she managed that. “How are you even here? Did you break every single traffic law in existence?” Ben flashed her a smile.

“Oh, I didn’t drive, I flew.” The whole table stared.

“What?”

“Since when do Takodana has an airport?” quipped Jessica.

“It was a private plane,” he waived her off.

“Ben, you didn’t.”

“I total did,” he grinned smugly. Rey jabbed his side. “What? It’s no big deal. Besides, Han adores you.”

“You hired a plane?” asked Finn incredulously.

“Not quite, more like borrowed. I was a second pilot.”

“You fly?” inquired wide-eyed Poe.

“Yes. My father is an amateur pilot, I grew up around planes,” Ben answered nonchalantly.

“Seriously?”

“You flew all the way here?” amazed Snap.

“That’s romantic,” sighed Rose.

“Wait, your father _owns_ a plane?” interjected Poe.

“Yes, several. Is that a problem?” Ben narrowed his eyes on him.

“No, buddy, I just…”

“Poe is a pilot too,” explained Rey, covering Ben’s hand with hers and running her thumb over his knuckles.

“Was. He took over his father’s hardware shop,” quipped Jessika with no small amount of pride.

“You quit flying?” asked Rey incredulously. Poe dreamed about sky since childhood. How could he give it up?

“He wanted more stable career. You know, to build a life together,” Jessica smiled sweetly. _Oh, that’s how._

“Yeah, sometimes you are forced to change your priorities,” added Poe with slightly forced smile. “Rose gets it.” The woman in question flushed.

“Um, it’s not like I changed a lot. I just picked web-design instead of visual effects.”

“You could have gone to Chandrilla Uni, but you didn’t,” persisted Poe.

“She picked her boyfriend instead, family is more important,” huffed Jessica.

“About family – when are you going to do the thing?” Tallie wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh, um…” Rose looked at Finn pointedly.

“Not now, obviously, we don’t want a double wedding,” he awkwardly smiled back.

“Obviously. But don’t wait for too long. You know, statistically the longer is the engagement, the less likely it is for couple to actually get married,” Jessica resolute.

“Good to know this is not our case,” answered Finn without missing a beat.

“U-hu.”

They spent the rest of the dinner in similar vein. Jessica was snidy, Tallie – pouty (she couldn’t get over the whole Tall, Dark and Handsome thing), both Poe and Snap occasionally said something embarrassing, Kaydel smiled serenely, Finn - abashedly, Ben periodically shot daggers at both Jessica and Poe, and Rose was just sad. Rey sighed. Maybe coming here wasn’t a good idea after all. Though there were some perks, she thought leaning into Ben’s side.

“Well, we should head home, I have an early shift tomorrow,” sighed Finn.

“Same here,” voiced Tallie.

“Us too, we both are tired, right, Sweetheart?” Ben smiled at Rey gently.

“Yeah, we should probably get going.” She beamed at him back. “Good night, guys.” They left Cantina hand in hand giggling all the way.

“Geez, their faces! Someone should have filmed them!”

“Were you trying to scare Poe shitless? You almost succeeded.” Ben snorted.

“That’s my natural face.”

“U-hu. Now tell me, how did you find me?”

“There was a lady in B-and-B who looked suspiciously a lot like the bride, she pointed me out.”

“Ah, Mrs. Pava. Did she give you the keys?”

“Nope, I left my bag with her and went straight to Cantina. Phas said you sounded really upset on the phone.” Rey blushed.

“I may have overreacted a bit. Anyway, it’s better since you are here. Especially after all that alpha male posturing.” Ben smiled at her gently.

“Anything for you, Sweetheart.” Her heart skipped a beat. Weird. They entered _B &B_ holding hands (purely for Mrs. Pava’s sake, not for any other reason, nope). She promptly ushered him into their room to avoid curious glances from Jessica’s mother. Inside, Ben stopped abruptly.

“Um, Rey, are you aware that there is only one bed?” he asked confusedly. Her eyes widened.

“Shit! Mrs. Pava thought that there was a mistake and switched rooms. You take the bed, I’ll take the couch.”

“No, you won’t,” Ben told her sternly. “I will.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you won’t fit.”

“Rey.”

“If you won’t take the bed, I won’t either,” she declared.

“Rey.”

“OK, compromise. We both take it.”

“Rey.”

“Seriously, the bed is big enough.”  Ben glared at her. “Just come here.” He relented with a sigh and settled beside her. Only then she realized what exactly she asked him to do. The bed was big but not that big. For some reason Ben’s close proximity made Rey feel hot all over and she panicked.

“Shower! I’ll take it first, OK?” He blinked at her.

“Sure.”

Lukewarm shower worked its wonder and she emerged calm and covered from head to toes in fluffy decidedly not sexy grey pj’s. Ben ducked into the shower and she buried herself into the covers, naively hoping to fall asleep quickly. As if! Her roommate/bedfellow emerged clad only in a pair of boxers and Rey’s brain exploded. No, objectively she knew that Ben was attractive, but she did not expect him to be _shredded_. How on earth did she miss that he had a six-pack? And how was she going to get through the night when this deliciously-looking male specimen was sharing a bed with her? That was a wrong thought to think, Ben was her friend, for God’s sake! There was absolutely nothing going on between them!

Oblivious to her inner struggle her ‘fiancé’ got under the covers and immediately relaxed. Lucky bastard. Rey kept tossing and turning as far as the bed allowed her, trying not to jolt him more than necessary. “Stop that,” Ben ordered sleepily. He cuddled her to his chest, his arms securing her place. That was very, very bad, considering her predicament, but it felt _so good_. Despite herself Rey sighed contentedly.

“Better?”

“Yes.”

“Sleep tight, Sweetheart.” The last thought in her sleep-addled brain was about what suspiciously felt like kiss to her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Will Ben behave nicely?  
> Why is Jessica so jealous?  
> Who is Mitaka’s character in the game?  
> Where is Paige Tico?  
> What is Poe’s weak spot?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets to know Rey's school friends.  
> Rose sheds some light on Jessica's behaviour.  
> Rey accidentally self-sabotages her and Ben's 'relationship'.

Warm. Safe. Comfortable. When was the last time she felt that good? She sleepily nuzzled into the wall of warmth and in response a hand on her back drew her closer. _Wait, what!?_ Rey’s eyes flew open. The wall she was pressed into apparently was someone’s firm chest. _Ben_. Oh. Who knew that he was a cuddler?

As stealthily as she could, considering that he held for dear life, Rey extricated herself from his grasp. Ben rumbled something in protest but luckily did not wake up. Asleep, he seemed younger, less guarded, even his ever-present forehead crease disappeared. Before she could catch herself Rey gently brushed stray hair from his forehead. Ben started fussing and she jerked her hand back. Before he had a chance to wake up and find out what a creep she was Rey bolted to the shower.

When she emerged, Ben was already wide awake and glaring on their room phone.

“Good morning!” Rey chirped a bit too happily.

“Morning,” he grumbled in response.

“What’s wrong?”

“They don’t have room service,” Ben pouted. Rey suddenly struggled not to stare at his lips.

“They are kind of understaffed for that.”

“But we are, like, the only clients.” She shrugged.

“Don’t even try to rationalize it. Have you at least ordered breakfast?” Ben nodded. “Then get ready, Maz is amazing cook.”

“Who?”

“The owner. Now move.”

To Rey’s delight they’d got a table outside (not that any other table was occupied), so they could fully enjoy sunny morning and wonderful view.

“It’s beautiful here,” Ben sounded amazed taking in lush greenery around them.

“It is,” she smiled at him.

He reached to take her hand when a voice suddenly screeched, “Rey Knight!”

They both turned toward dark-skinned short woman in giant glasses and long floral dress with a tray full of food. Ben immediately reached to help her.

“And you must be the lucky man.” She said looking checking him out. He nodded.

“I am.” Maz turned to Rey with a knowing smile.

“Didn’t I tell you that the belonging you seek wasn’t behind you?” Poor girl blushed. Surprisingly, despite being a difficult woman to fool Maz bought their ruse.

“Yeah.”

“You did well. Bet he keeps you busy all night,” the old woman added with a wink, her wrinkled hand patted Ben’s arm making her numerous bracelets jingle. Rey gasped.

“Maz!”

“What?” she asked, nonplussed. “Every girl deserves a nice sturdy cuddler,” she glanced at blushing Ben appresiatively. “When I was your age there was that one pilot…” the woman said wistfully.  “You know what they say about men with big hands?” Rey flushed scarlet. Now, _that_ mental image she could do without, thank you very much.

“Maz, please! We were going to eat!”she squeaked with as much indignation as she could muster.

“Whatever. You young people are so sensitive these days,” the old woman muttered under her breath. “Bon appetite!”

Ben eyed her retreating figure wearily. “Are they all like this here?” Rey shook her head.

“Eat. Just eat.”

The food was absolutely delicious. She could probably eat her own weight in Maz’s pancakes. The bacon was perfectly crisp, the eggs were done just right and the waffles were absolutely mouthwatering. Both of them attacked their plates with gusto and it was only until she was half-done with her breakfast Rey remembered what she had missed the previous night.

“I never got a chance to ask you what Snoke wanted.” Ben stopped mid-bite.

“Ah, old fucker decided that the Spy was an unnecessary character and we shouldn’t include him in our next release.” Rey blinked in surprise.

“What? Why?”

“Apparently he is not memorable enough,” her friend shrugged.

“Isn’t that the whole point?”

“You know Snoke, the man wears gold lame bathrobe to business meetings, he doesn’t get subtle. Don’t worry, Hux showed some statistics down his throat, so Doph is safe for now.” Rey grinned. Ben grinned back. They were so caught in staring at each other that they missed the sound of clicking heels and reacted only when someone coughed to get their attention.

“Good morning! Fancy seeing you here!” brightly announced Jessica. Rey cringed inwardly.

“Hi. Yes, who knew that we are staying at Maz’s,” deadpanned Ben.

“Morning. What are you doing here?” The woman beamed.

“Oh, I was nearby and decided to say ‘hi’.”

“You just did,” the man looked at her expectantly. There was an awkward silence. Jessica’s smile faltered.

“So, I was thinking since I’m already here, I should ask you what color are you going to wear for the wedding.”

“Oh, um, navy blue with silver shoes. It will match Ben’s suit,” Rey smiled looking at him. The woman gasped.

“Oh, no, it won’t do. All the ladies will wear either orange or blush. I know, we are going shopping,” she smiled triumphantly.

“I don’t think…”

“My treat, I insist!”

“But I was going to show Ben around.” Jessika brushed it off.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll ask Poe. Meet me at the hall in twenty,” she said before sauntering off, her hips swaying. Rey and Ben stared at each other, dumbstruck.

“Well, fuck!”

 

Rey should have guessed that shopping meant a trip to the mall, and since there weren’t any in Takodana she had to endure an hour-long ride to Yavin. Apparently Jessika was planning it for quite some time judging from her chat with Kaydel and occasional comments from Rose. Tallie was blissfully absent having to go to work. Rey almost felt asleep from boredom when her phone chimed.

 

Ben: Rey, help!

Ben: This Dameron guy won’t shut the fuck up.

Ben: Why won’t he shut the fuck up?!

Ben: Oh, thank God, he did.

Ben: No, he is just ogling a lady on the street.

Ben: And another one.

Ben: Did you know that he casually guesses their bust size?

Ben: Shit, he asks my opinion.

Ben: Rey, he is literally marrying in five days, why does he ogle other women.

Ben: Sorry, he ogle men as well.

Ben: OK, that’s official.

Ben: Your friend is a slut.

 

Rey giggled imagining his facial expression. Jessica gave her a weird look.

 

Rey: What can I say, Poe has sexual chemistry with a doorknob.

Ben: Whether the doorknob likes it or not.

 

There were no new messages after that but she couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the ride. Well, until they got to the mall. Rey was never a girly girl or a devoted shopper so the task of ransacking through the endless racks of garment soon made her sick. Kaydel and Jessica – not so much. Those two went through the shops like pros, piling the garments they wanted to try on all while commenting on others’ choices. At some point Rey had to hide behind the racks just to shake them off. That finally allowed her to pick something she marginally liked. Rey was choosing a fitting room when she heard familiar voices.

“….can’t seriously believe it!” Jess insisted stubbornly. _Oh, please, not again._

“I don’t know, they are kind of cute. Ben seems to be really into her,” serenely responded her blonde friend.

“Kaydel, they are definitely faking.” _Here we go._

“Why would Rey’s boss agree to play her boyfriend?” she asked confusedly.

“I don’t think he is her boss, she probably hired a striper or someone.” Rey rolled her eyes. Deciding she had heard enough, she quietly went back to the shop shaking her head on Rose’s questionable expression. She put the garment back when her phone chimed again.

 

Ben: Dameron Sr. is officially my new favorite person in the world.

Ben: I mean, after you.

Ben: He sent the flyboy on some errand.

Ben: But we picked Finn on the way.

Ben: Rey, I need to tell you something.

Ben: I think Finn is gay.

Rey: No.

Ben: Yes.

Rey: Ben, he is engaged to Rose.

Ben: He checked my ass!

Ben: He is totally gay.

Rey: No, he is not.

Ben: Yes, he is.

Rey: Finn is not gay.

Ben: Don’t deny the obvious.

Rey: He is bi.

Ben: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

Rey: I don’t know.

Rey: But you do have a nice ass.

 

That shut him up. He was probably blushing up to his ears, poor guy. With her mood lifted, Rey joined forces with Rose, trying to find something cute. The short girl unearthed a simple light pink lace sheath dress, probably the only thing she liked among the loads of stuff Jess showed in her hands. Loaded with frills and laces, Rey ducked into the dressing room. She was right in the middle of putting on a fluffy dress when her phone started ringing. Rey startled and got tangled in her layered skirts. After trying to move and catching her hair in button she gave up.

“Rose, could you, please…”

“Sure.” She heard the other girl take the purse. “Hello, Rose Tico is talking. No, Rey is currently unavailable. Can I pass her something along?” Pause. “Um, the helmet debate? You mean your boss doesn’t allow the character to take his helmet off?” Another pause. “No, no, I’ve got it. What did you do to support your case?” The girl started pacing to-and-force. “You mean verbal presentation or slides? Did you show the dynamics? In graphs?” Long pause. “Have you tried showing spreadsheets? In my experience Excel can be rather intimidating.” More silence. “Yes, yes, thank you. No, I’m perfectly occupied. Thank you, I’ll let you know if something changes.” Finally free, Rey peeked out curiously.

“Everything OK?” Rose stared at her dumbfondedly.

“Yeah, I think your friend has just offered me a job.”

“Oh? Who?”

“Someone called Armitage?” Rey blinked in surprise.

“He let you call him that?”

“Isn’t that his name?” Rose asked confusedly.

“Yes, it is, he just prefers his surname. You must have really impressed him.”

“You think?” Rey wanted to give the girl an explanation when they were interrupted with Jessica who looked way too happy for her liking.

“I found it!” she announced waving a piece of orange fabric in front of them. “The shade is perfect.” The girls eyed the garment warily.

“I’m not sure,” tentatively offered Rose. Jessica side-eyed her.

“You should try it on,” she handed Rey the offensive dress. She sighed, defeated, and returned back to the dressing room. It was not like the dress was bad, per se. Sure, it fit, but she did not like it one bit.

“I think I prefer that pink one.” Jessica huffed.

“No, you should pick this. It brings out your eyes. Besides, the pink is too light, it’s not blush. You should go with orange, right, Kaydel?” The blonde shrugged.

“I guess, it’s fine.”

“Jess…” Rose tried to interrupt.

“It’s decided! I’m paying.”

“I’m perfectly able to pay myself,” interjected Rey just to contradict her. Jessica shook her head.

“Whatever.”

Rey naively thought that her mission was accomplished and they could head back. Apparently she was very wrong. Jessica tugged them all forward chatting excitedly.

“Now for the real reason why I invited you here. I want to surprise Poe on our wedding night.” She stopped in front of lingerie shop. _God, why?_

“Jess, I think between us all you know him the best,” diplomatically quipped Rose. The bride snorted, discretely side-eying Rey.

“Obviously. But it’s gonna be fun.” The woman practically jumped inside. “So, I was thinking about something blue.”

“You are following the tradition?” asked Kaydel.

“Of course! I’ll do anything to make my marriage successful. Something old is my grandmother’s pearl earrings, my shoes will be something new, Mrs. Dameron allowed me to borrow her necklace and now we are going to pick something blue!” Jessica answered excitedly picking her options. Forty minutes later they were still waiting for the future bride to reject yet another option. Kaydel looked ready to take a nap, Rey stifled a yawn. The fitting room door opened.

“What do you think?” asked Jessica, showing off white corset with blue lace that looked almost identical to previous three.

“It’s great!” Rey forced a smile, “right, Kay?”

“What? Oh, yes, perfect. Rose?” The short woman hugged her middle.

“Jess, I’m sorry, I’m a bit sick.” Everyone turned to her.

“Do you need water or something?”

“Just fresh air, it’s too hot in here. Sorry again.” She looked at them apologetically. “Rey, could you help me, please?”

“Sure.” They looked at Jessica who waived them off. The girls left the shop and turned around the corner, when Rose stopped abruptly.

“Rey, I need to tell you something important!” She blinked.

“OK?” Rose took a deep breath.

“I’m really sorry, but your dress is shitty.” Rey’s eyes went round. “I understand that you want to appease Jess, but really you shouldn’t do this to yourself.”

“Oh.” Rose looked around to check if they were followed.

“Please, let’s go and change it really quick. That pink one was cute and the price was almost the same. Please. You’ve got the check, right.” Rey considered the girl for a second then nodded.

“Why the hell not?” The shop assistant indeed allowed them to switch the dresses. Along the way Rose grabbed a light pink tie.

“Here, for Ben. So that you’ll match.” Rey smiled gratefully.

“Thank you.” The woman smiled back. “Rose, why are you helping me?”

“Why not?” she replied with a shrug. “You are a nice person, and nice people deserve good things. Besides, Jess can really get on my nerves.” She smiled mischievously.

“You don’t say,” Rey commented dryly. She considered the other woman for a moment. “May I ask you a question. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Rose looked at her with suspicion.

“Is it about Finn or Chandrilla Uni?”

“Actually neither. Why does Jessica hate me so much?” The girl frowned.

“It’s not like she really hates you. It’s just…” Rose looked pensive. “She has always been into Poe, long before you two started dating. When you left, Jess seized the moment, but you know how it is to date Dameron. Poe is not very…”

“Monogamous,” quipped Rey.

“Yep, that. They have always been on-again-off-again, Jess is kinda like an anchor partner to him. Actually I’m surprised they made it as far as to the wedding this time.”

“I’ve got it, but what do I have to do with it?” Rose shrugged.

“I suppose, because their relationship has been rocky from the start and Jess just can’t blame Poe for anything, she faults someone else.” Rey’s jaw dropped.

“Me?! But I haven’t even seen Poe for seven years.” Rose snorted.

“Tell it Jessica. She is not the most logical person in the world.”

“Don’t be offended, but it’s really out there,” said Rey shaking her head.

“Well, I don’t have other explanations for you,” sighed the girl.

They found an empty bench and Rey pulled out her phone.

 

Ben: Who the hell allowed this Snap guy to reproduce?

Ben: He shouldn’t come near children.

Ben: At least without supervision.

Ben: He fed them ice-cream for dinner because it’s strawberry.

Ben: BECAUSE STRAWBERRY IS FUCKING VEGETABLE.

Ben: Rey, he was serious.

Ben: How the hell Kaydel married him?

Rey: Forgotten birth control can do that for you.

Ben: Have you just called Snap forgotten birth control?

Ben: Or did you mean their elder?

Ben: Wait, they have two of them.

Rey: Don’t ask.

Ben: Sorry, I had to explain them that they can’t eat food from the floor. And their father too.

Rey: Where is Finn?

Ben: He pretends he doesn’t know them.

Ben: I am the only responsible adult here.

Ben: Rey, why? I’m only thirty.

Rey: Han was twenty-nine when he had you.

Ben: Shit. I was wrong and I need to apologize. My dad was fucking Father of the Year.

Rey: You’ve finally got it!

 

The girls enjoyed their quiet moment when Rose’s phone pinged.

“Jessica is waiting for us outside. Seems like she’s got some trouble.” They found the woman in question passing angrily in front of her car.

“Can you believe it?” she screeched gesticulating wildly. “They lost my something old.” The girls shared confused look.

“What?”

“My grandmother’s earrings,” Jessica explained annoyingly. “Mom can’t find them, so I need to check for myself. Get in the car.”

“I guess, the shopping is over,” said Rose looking decidedly not upset. Not that Rey could blame her. 

Jessica dropped her in front of B&B almost at the same time Finn dropped very tired, very pissed Ben.

“So, how did it go?” she asked curiously.

“Don’t. Just don’t,” he gritted. “I need a nap. Or a drink. Or both.”

“I’m sure we can arrange that.”

 

That evening Jessica dragged them again to Cantina, though this time Rey found herself much more comfortable with Ben hovering over her. To her delight he became _very_ territorial around her friends, constantly finding a reason to touch her or kiss her, and Rey probably enjoyed that more than necessary. Because Ben was her _fake_ boyfriend, right? He was just a good actor, a really good, very attractive actor, whom Rey absolutely did _not_ want to kiss senseless then and there. Ugh, she probably needed another drink.

Somehow they started discussing work. Rey absolutely zoned out on Snap’s story involving speeding tickets and scantily dressed ladies and snapped out of it only when Poe started recalling his flying days.

“…and they picked me because I looked the best.” Rey had to fight an eyeroll at man’s ego. Ben didn’t bother.

“Obviously!” chimed Jessica looking every bit a lovesick fool she was. “They even put you on their posters.”

“Yeah, man, it’s a shame you had to quit,” added Finn earning himself a glare from the bride-to-be.

“Anyway, because I could really pull off my uniform…” Ben snorted loudly, “the company assigned me as a private pilot to this super hot lady politician, Holdo. Have you heard about her, _Ben_?” asked Poe pointedly. Rey stole a glance at her boyfriend ( _fake boyfriend, Rey, fake boyfriend_ ) who looked completely at ease in his seat.

“Yep,” he answered with a smirk.

“Really?” Poe narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Tall, slim, lavender hair, takes no bullshit?” The man nodded.

“That’s her.”

“Then yes. Actually to me she has always been Aunty Amy.” Ben gently caressed Rey’s knuckles. “Sweetheart, remember Amilyn?” Rey huffed.

“Of course I do. Last Christmas she played strip poker with your father and _won_.”

“Dude, Holdo doesn’t have siblings,” interjected Poe. Ben raised an eyebrow.

“She isn’t my biological aunt, my mom is her best friend.”

“Seriously? What is her name?” Rey bite her lip to hide a smile.

“Leia. Leia Organa-Solo,” Ben smirked as everyone dropped their jaws. 

“The Senator?!”

“What? They also have children, you know,” quipped Rose, officially the most reasonable person present.

“But she is…” Poe gasped for the right word, “she is fucking hero! Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put your mom and fucking in one sentence.”

“Definitely,” Ben commented dryly.

“Wait,” interjected Finn, “if your mother is Leia Organa, then your dad is…”

“Yeah, Han Solo.”

“The Han Solo? The movie star? That’s… That’s….” Poor guy started hyperventilating. “He is, like, super cool!”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t you say that your dad is a pilot?” eyed him Tallie.

“Han Solo used to pilot, he collects vintage planes!” Finn answered excitedly before Ben even had a chance to open his mouth. “He even finished Kessel Run in fourteen minutes!”

“Twelve,” Rey and Ben responded simultaneously.

“Please, tell me that you flew Millennium Falcon,” the man pleaded.

“I did.”

“I mean, to get here?”

“Yep.” Finn’s eyes became wider than his plate.

“Dude, can I have an autograph?”

“Finn, breeze.” Rose handed him a glass of water.

“Is he OK?” Rey asked with worry.

“He just has a severe case of fangirling,” snorted the girl. “So, does that mean that your uncle is Luke Skywalker?” Ben rolled his eyes.

“The one and, thanks goodness, only.”

“The Harvard professor? The one who works on simulations for NASA?” He nodded. “I was dreaming to get to his lecture in Tatooine, but it was canceled.”

“Believe me, you lost nothing. It’s super boring.” Rose stared at him indignantly.

“How can you say that? He is a genius.”

“Sorry, Rose, I’m with Ben on this. Luke is boring both in and out of the class.” The short girl shook her head in disbelief.

“You two are spoiled.”

“They definitely are,” quipped Jessica. “Rey is so lucky to get herself a golden boy.”

“I wonder, how did you manage it?” snidely asked Tallie. “Maybe you could give us advice?” She looked Ben in the eye and licked her lips suggestively. In response he turned to Rey and placed a very deliberate kiss on her temple.

“You want to know how to get a man?” interjected Snap smugly, wiggling his eyebrows. “I can tell you.” Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose. Kaydel smiled serenely.

“So, Paige is coming tomorrow instead of Friday,” announced Rose. Finn looked at her wide-eyed. Tallie stared at Jessica, who looked at Poe, who looked at Finn. Snap glanced at all of them, Ben looked confused. Unbothered, Kaydel kept eating.

“Good,” muttered Jessica.

“Yeah, good,” added her fiancé. The rest nodded. The evening went uneventful after that.

 

Next morning Rey woke up wrapped around Ben’s back like a baby koala. She had no idea what spurred her to play a big spoon to his little one but that was definitely not the worst way to wake up. For a fake couple, obviously. Not that she was going to wake up with Ben again after this week. Because they were just friends, right? Rey quietly got out of the bed, not waking him up and definitely not staring at him for five minutes straight like a creep, not even a little bit, not even on his glorious pecks.

Just like the day byesterday, Ben ordered them breakfast while she was in the shower and they went to the samer table again. Once they were seated he’d finally gave in to his curiosity.

“So, what is the deal with Paige Tico?” Rey considered her answer.

“Well, for once she is Rose’s older sister.” Ben snorted.

“Obviously. Is _that_ a problem?”

“Not really.  She used to be close to Jess.” Rey paused. “And at some point she also dated Poe.”

“Why am I not surprised?” wondered Ben. “Who didn’t?”

“Yeah, I distinctly remember catching him making out with Finn under the bleachers when we were fourteen. Anyway, that was before Paige came out of the closet.”

“Huh.”

“And then she may or may not have dated Jessica.” Ben dropped his fork, fluggerbasted.

“What the fuck is wrong with this town?” Rey shrugged.

“No idea.”

They were finishing their breakfast when Ben muttered, “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Rey turned around and saw Jessica heading to their table with grumpy Rose in tow. _Well, fuck._

“Good morning!” she started cheerfully. “I was thinking…”

“I told you no!” announced the shorter woman from behind her.

“That maybe Ben could help Rose to get Paige from the station.” Rey and Ben shared a look.

“I’m perfectly capable…” Jessica ignored her protests.

“She’ll have luggage, you know, and both Poe and Finn are working, so… I hope, you can lift a couple of bags?”

“Yes, but…”

“Wonderful!” she chirped. Rose sighed defeated.

“Sorry, guys.”

“That’s OK,” reassured her Rey, “we don’t mind.”

“Oh, you, my dear, are going with me,” interjected Jessica. “You’ll to help with the fitting.”

“Me?!” asked horrified Rey. “I can’t even thread a needle.”

“I know, but someone has to hold the camera.” Ben took in her stupefied expression and leaned to place a gentle kiss on her lips totally ignoring the audience.

“If that bitch does something to you, call me and she’ll regret it,” he whispered in her ear. Rey smiled despite herself.

“Yeah?”

“Anything for you, Sweetheart.”

“I love you,” she said gratefully but the words came out more loaded than she intended.

“Love you too,” Ben managed to say before Jessica ushered him and Rose on their way.

“So, did you know that Tallisan owns a bridal shop?” she asked enthusiastically. Rey winced.

Tallie’s shop was exactly like she expected. Everything was sparkly, shiny, lacy and over-the-top. It was aptly called Frou-Frou and looked like Rey’s personal little hell. As soon as they entered Tallie dragged Jessica to the fitting room leaving Rey to examine an array of dresses she wouldn’t wear to her wedding even under gunpoint.

It took them long enough to put the dress on for Rey to munch all the snacks offered to the customers (organic and sugar-free, of course, as if the wedding wasn’t stressful enough on its own). When they finally emerged she thanked God she wasn’t chewing because she would probably chock. Jessica looked as if someone vomited wedding cake all over her. She practically drowned in lace, frills and beads. One could have thought that with her modest dresses and sensible heels she had more tame tastes but apparently she went full Bridezilla.

“So? What do you think?” Jessica looked at her expectantly. Rey was at the loss of words.

“Um, your dress is very… princess-y.” _That’s one way to put it._

“Thank you! I designed it myself. You only marry once, you know.” Thank God for small mercies.

Jessica was making her lace monster twirl when someone’s phone started buzzing.

“Rey, it’s yours.”

“Oh, that’s my… future mother-in-law,” she cringed at her own lie. “I have to take it,” she said before ducking outside. Why on earth Leia is so fond of video calls she will never know.

“Hi, Rey!”

“Hi!” She winced from how squeaky her voice sounded.

“How are you, dear?”

“Fine, thank you.” White lie didn’t count, right?

“Honey, I can’t get ahold of Ben and that sweet boy Armitage told me to call you.” Only Leia could call Hux ‘sweet boy’ but Rey wasn’t going to argue with her.

“Oh. Yes, Ben is with me, but he is not here right now,” she said preying that the woman won’t ask anything.

“And here is…” prompted Leia.

“Takodana. He is my plus one for a wedding.” Only when she uttered the words she realized what a mistake she made. The older woman’s eyes lit up immediately.

“How wonderful! Who is the happy couple?” And of fucking course Jess took this moment to appear behind.

“Hello! I’m Jessica, the bride!” She waved enthusiastically toward the camera.

“Congratulations, dear! You look beautiful. I’m Leia, Ben’s mother.”

“Thank you! Nice to meet you.” The woman glanced at Rey with a malicious smile. _Oh shit!_ “I’m so happy to have Rey and Ben here. They look nice together, don’t they?” Leia beamed at her.

“That’s what I’ve told them for ages.” Rey mentally begged the connection to break but no such luck.

“He flew all the way from Coruscant for her. Such devotion!” Jessica continued to dig her a grave.

“Yes, my son is too much like his father.” Leia sighed, unperturbed.

“Really? He must be such a romantic.”

“He sure is. Rey, dear, if you see Ben, tell him to call me back, please, will you?” Can it be? She was off the hook? She couldn’t believe her luck.

“Of course,” Rey answered passing a hand over her forehead in relief. Leia suddenly paused.

“Wait a minute! Is that what I think it is?!” She blinked in confusion. Her stomach dropped.

“Um…”

“Rey, is that my mother’s ring?” the woman asked hopefully. _Shit!_

“Yes! They are engaged!” Jessica cried excitedly. Leia squeaked.

“O my God! Finally! I’m so happy! Han, get your ass here! Ben finally proposed!” Rey was mortified. No, it was even worse. She loved Leia like a mother she never had and to lie to her like this…

“Took him long enough,” grumbled Han from behind his wife. “He was pinning after her for ages.” _Wait, what?!_ “Congrats, Rey!”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Leia asked her.

“Surprise? I mean, we wanted to surprise you.” _And ‘The lamest excuse of the year’ goes to Rey Knight._

“Honey, we are so happy for you two! I’ve always dreamed for a daughter like you,” the woman wiped a stray tear. Rey begged for ground to swallow her.

“Yeah, the boy is lucky. You are way out of his lea… ow, woman, that hurt!” Han grumbled as his wife inconspicuously elbowed him.

“You must come to dinner next Sunday,” Leia demanded. Rey nodded faintly.

“Yeah, we will.” Suddenly she heard a cry and a sound of something falling. “Sorry, I have to go check on my friend.” Her not-quite-future parents in law nodded.

“Buy, Honey. Tell Ben we love him.”

“I will,” she promised before disconnecting. With her head spinning from what the conversation Rey went back. Tallie was sitting on the floor rubbing her leg, tears in her eyes. Jessica was kneeling beside her.

“What’s happened?” she asked.  

“She was getting something from the top and fell from the ladder,” explained very pale Jessica.

“My ankle hurts,” sniffed Tallie. Rey took a deep breath.

“We need to take you to the hospital. Hold on.” The blonde shook her head.

“Jessica’s dress.”

“OK, we’ll get her out of this dress and then you the doctor. Now!” That spurred them into an action. Rey drove to the hospital in record time. When Tallie and Jessica were taken to Dr. Kalonia she slipped outside to do the damage control.

“Ben?”

“Hi, Sweetheart. You OK? We’ve just got Paige.” Rey took a deep breath.

“Please, don’t worry but I’m at the hospital and your mother knows,” she blurted.

“What?! Are you hurt? I’m coming!” Ben sounded frantic.

“No, no, I’m fine, it’s Tallie, but you miss the point. Your mother _knows_.”

“Thank God, you are OK,” he sighed in relief totally ignoring the rest of the phrase. Rey blinked.

“Ben, are you deaf? Leia…”

“I heard, she knows that you are at the hospital.”

“ _She knows that we are engaged_! I mean, she thinks we are. Shit, what are we going to do?”

“Rey, baby, don’t worry, we’ll figure it out together, OK? Now tell me where you are.”  Rey pinched the bridge of her nose.

“How can you be so calm?”

“You have met my family, being raised by them kind of gives you high stress resistance and crisis management skills. So…”

 

An hour later all of them (and Poe, who was summoned by Rose) where crammed in Tallie’s living room. The blonde was lying on a couch with her leg in a cast, the rest were squished themselves in every corner trying not to get in Jessica’s way who was frantically passing to-and-fro.

“What am I supposed to do? My bridesmaid who can’t even stand,” she whined. Rey, who was perched on Ben’s lap (simply because there were no empty space, no other reason), hide her eyeroll in his neck. Tallie ended up with fracture, they should be comforting her and not Jessica.

“I’m so sorry,” mumbled the blonde.

“It’s not your fault,” consoled her Rose.

“Where do I find another bridesmaid?” Jessica cried in desperation.

“But babe, she is just supposed to stand there and look pretty. You can always ask Rose,” Poe suggested with a shrug. “No big deal.” His bride sent him a death glare.

“No big deal?! The dress won’t even fit, she is too short.” At this Rose looked relieved.

“You can ask Rey, we are the same height,” offered Tallie. Jessica looked pensive.

“Let’s give it a try.”

“What?” Rey’s jaw dropped.

“The dress. It’s in my bedroom, a pink halter neck on the door.” Tallie motioned her with a hand.

“Pretty please,” added Jessica. The rest stared at her expectantly.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” whispered Ben.

“No, it’s fine.”

 The dress was indeed roughly Rey’s size, it wasn’t ideal, but not horrible either. Reluctantly she emerged for further scrutiny. Jessica inspected her with furrowed eyebrows.

“The fit is off,” she concluded.

“I think it’s fine,” protested Poe. She huffed.

“No, the neckline is gaping. Rey, why don’t you have boobs?” The girl raised her eyebrows in shock.

“Baby, her boobs are just fine,” argued Poe earning a glare.

“They are perfect,” snapped Ben. Rey blushed up to her ears. They all stared at each other angrily.

“I can do it,” suddenly offered Paige effectively deescalating the tension.

“You?”

“Yes, we are the same height and I have push-up bra just in case,” she smiled.

“Thank you, you are a life-saver,” Jessica sighed in relief.

“You are welcome. For old times’ sake, you know,” the woman winked before dragging Rey to the bedroom again to switch the clothes. Thankfully the dress fitted Paige much better and Rey gladly passed on the opportunity to become a bridesmaid.

 

To cheer his fiancée Poe suggested they all go to Castle, the only restaurant in Takodana. Jessica gladly used it as an opportunity to show off her forms in tastefully revealing red dress (how came she was marrying in that frilly monstrosity Rey would never understand). The conversation switched from Tallie’s unfortunate incident to wedding adjustments to honeymoon planning.  

“The Damerons offered the trip as a wedding gift. We have already booked everything,” Jessica smiled dreamily.

“Where are you going?” asked Ben politely.

“Hoth.” Rey blinked in shock.

“What? Poe hates cold.” Jessica stared at her condescendingly.

“You are wrong, he loves skiing, right, darling?” The man forced a smile.

“Yeah, especially in TV.”

“See?”

“But why Hoth?” wondered Ben confusedly. “It’s a shitho…” Rey discritly stepped on his foot under the table.

“Winter sports are trendy these days,” Jessica answered defensively.

“Yep. You have better ideas?” supported her Poe.

“For honeymoon? I personally like Naboo better,” Ben answered with a smirk.

“Agreed,” quipped Rey.

“You have been to Naboo?” asked Finn curiously.

“A couple of times for work.”

“I used to spend there every summer, my grandmother was from Varykino,” added Ben.

“So, you travel for work a lot?” questioned Paige ignoring Jessica’s pout.

“Occasionally.”

“Where have you been?” Ben and Rey shared a look.

“Except Naboo? Hosnia, Alderaan, Chandrila, Kashyyyk…”

“Endor was cool,” Rey added with a smile.

“Yeah, it was,” agreed Ben with a faraway look.

“I wish I could go to Hosnian Prime,” Poe sighed dreamily oblivious to his bride’s thunderous expression. “Have you heard of it? It’s haven for gamers.”

“You like computer games?” Ben raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Oh, please, don’t,” muttered Jessica.

“An understatement of the year,” snorted Finn.

 “Huh. Which ones?”

“Let me think. Rise of the Rebellion, The Huttslayers, Kessel Run, Crait: Battlefield. But my favorite?” Poe paused, his eyes twinkling. “Definitely Awakening. Ever heard?” Ben grinned.

“Have I heard?” He turned to Rey questioningly. “You didn’t tell him, did you? I created it. _We_ created it,” he placed a kiss on Rey’s temple.

“No shit! I saw the interview with the creator, a pasty ginger named Hugs. You look nothing like him.” The man smiled smugly.

“You mean Hux? He is our coworker.” Ben smirked.

“Finn, where do I work?” Rey asked suddenly.

“First Order something.”

“Poe, who made Awakening?”

“FO Games…” His eyes widened. “Holy shit! You made it! How? When? Why didn’t you tell me?” He almost jumped on his seat in excitement.

“It’s not like we keep in touch.”

“Wait! You are Kira! Kira the Knight! She looks like you, you even have the same hair!” Rey self-consciously patted her three buns. “How could I miss it?”

“Poe, calm down,” begged him Finn.

“And you, traitor, you could have told me!” the men said accusingly.

“Hey! I didn’t realize they were one and the same.” Snap snorted.

“Finn, you play with Poe all the time.”

“They practically live in his man-cave,” added Rose with an eyeroll.

“The basement,” clarified Jessica with distaste.

“And he still plays like shit,” grinned Snap.

“Hey!”

“He is not that bad,” interjected Poe defensively. “Finn is pretty decent… at Sims.”

“So, if you are Kira, then who is Ben?” suddenly asked Kaydel. Rey had almost forgotten the woman was with them.

“Let me guess.” Poe’s eyes widened. “Oh, fuck me!”

“Not gonna happen,” Ben commented dryly.

“You are Kylo, master of the dark knights. Man, I totally ship you two. I mean, Kylo and Kira. They are hot as hell.” Rey shuddered at the image.

“Thank you, I guess.”

“Is every character based on someone you know?” asked Paige.

“Yep.”

“Hugs is the General, right?” questioned Poe.

“His name is Hux, but yes.” 

“Is the Assassin just as hot in real life?” wondered suddenly interested Snap.

“Nope. Way hotter,” grinned Rey.

“Cool.”

“We must play together sometime,” decided Poe.

“Over my dead body,” muttered Jessica. Ben smirked.

“You do realize we are going to obliterate you?”

“Try me.” The man had never passed a challenge.

“Not today though, it’s too late,” piped in Rose

“And not tomorrow, we have plans,” added Jessica.

“Maybe on Friday?” mused Poe. Snap snorted.

“Man, is that how you want to spend your bachelor party? Last day of freedom playing games?” The look of anguish on Poe’s face was priceless.

“No! I mean yes, I mean…” Jessica eyed him suspiciously. “I mean, whatever you want, babe.” He finished lamely. The table collectively snorted.

 

Later, when they were returning to their room hand in hand, Ben sighed.

“God, this town is wild. No idea how are we going to survive three more days.”

“Agreed. About your mother…” Rey looked at him expectantly.

“Sweetheart, let’s channel Scarlett O’Hara.”

“Excuse me?” Ben looked at her softly.

“We’ll think about it tomorrow. What we need now is a good long sleep.” Rey couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Net time:  
> Where will Jessica drag Rey and Ben?  
> Who'll give Ben a surprise kiss?  
> Who's going to have cold feets before the wedding?  
> Will everyone survive bachelor party?  
> Will our space kids figure out what's going on between them?
> 
> I also apologize in advance, but I probably won’t update for a while since I’m starting a new job. I’ll try my best but no promises. We’ll see how it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> Jessica is unhappy.  
> Rey makes a move on Ben.  
> Baz and Phasma being good friends they are.  
> Poe panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here!  
> I'm not sure about the ratings though. If characters swear and talk about smut, but there is no actual description of smut, is it T or M?

Rey wasn’t surprised in a slightest to awaken in Ben’s arms yet again, her head using his arm as a pillow, their legs intertwined. What _did_ surprise her was how natural it felt. As if they were doing it for ages (which they were not) and were going to continue it for the rest of their lives (which they were _also_ not, because _that_ wasn’t part of the deal, right?). Then again, plenty of her acquaintances and Ben’s parents believed that they were engaged, so… When did her life become that complicated?

With a sigh Rey forced herself out of the bed and into her morning routine. When she returned dressed to their room, Ben was already awake and on the phone with the hotel. He smiled at her and she weakly smiled in return, her head too busy with their little predicament. If he picked up on her dampened mood, he didn’t pester her.

They were sitting outside, digging into mouthwatering omelet with vegetables when Rey decided to finally touch the daunting topic.

“Ben, I think it’s time to stop ignoring the elephant in the room.” 

Her companion raised dark eyebrow, looking unbothered. “Huh.”

Rey stared at him. “What are we going to do about Leia?” Ben shrugged.

“Here? Nothing.”

“But…”

“Rey, we can’t do anything from here without blowing our cover in the process,” he said seriously. Well, he was not exactly wrong. “Here is what I think we should do.” Ben started counting on his fingers. “We survive the wedding, we go home, I go to my parents and delicately explain them that we are not together, OK, Sweetheart?” She blinked.

“But Ben, they will be…”

“U-hu.”

“Leia will hate me,” she muttered burying her face in hands. Ben huffed.

“Don’t be ridiculous, my mother adores you. If anything, she’ll just be disappointed in me, which is nothing new,” he said lightly.

“But it’s my fault!” Ben gently covered her hand with his.

“Don’t worry about that, Sweetheart.” Rey shook her head.

“No, no, no. Ben, you don’t have to do that on your own. You said we are together in this. You go, I’ll go with you, that’s the deal,” she affirmed twining their fingers. He looked at her softly.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. You are not alone, Ben.” The way he looked at her made butterflies erupt in her stomach. _Weird._ It’s not like he was into her, right?

“Neither are you. Together?” he asked, his thumb caressing her knuckles.

“Together.” Rey smiled at him and he smiled back.

Ben’s face suddenly froze as he looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened. “Is she behind me?” Rey mouthed. He nodded stiffly. And surely ten seconds later a cheerful voice sing-songed “Good morning”.

“Hi, Jessica,” Ben answered coldly, “were you passing by again?”

“Actually I came to take you to my pre-wedding photoshoot,” the woman replied brightly. “You probably want to hurry up.”

“We probably don’t,” interjected Rey.

“But you do, we need to head out soon if we want to be on time.”

“Head out?” Jessica pretended to look surprised.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you? We are shooting at my parents’ cottage. And please, pack accordingly, we are probably staying overnight. See you in thirty,” she beamed before graciously departing on her heels. Rey stared at Ben. He stared back.

“What was that?”

“Fuck if I know. Why are we even listening to her?”

“She is the bride?” shrugged Rey.

 

It turned out that they were not the only victims of wedding fever, Rose, Finn and Paige were also roped in (the Wexleys and Tallie were excused for obvious reasons). The Ticos and Finn, fortunate souls, shared a car, leaving Ben and Rey with Jessica and Poe, who suffered a really bad case of verbal diarrhea. By the time they arrived Rey was barely on this side of sanity and judging from Ben’s clenched jaw, Poe was lucky to finish the drive in one piece. Jessica only smiled like a love-sick fool. How she put up with _that_ , Rey had no idea.

The Pava’s cottage looked exactly like she remembered – cute red-brick building surrounded by small garden, though not exactly a perfect backdrop for a full-blown Cinderella story that Jessica had in mind. Apparently the woman had a whole trunk full of clothes and make-up, a complex scenario and a photographer from Geonosis, who was supposed to come any minute now. The rest was probably needed just to either create a background or hand the props.

After they settled in the guest bedroom, Rey dragged Ben to the back door to show him around, or at least she tried before they heard the voices through the master bedroom’s opened door.

“OK, now tilt your head,” instructed Paige brandishing a curling iron. “Perfect!”

“No, I’m serious. You really believe them?” asked Jessica petulantly. The eavesdropping couple shared a look.

“I think they are so sweet they are going to give me cavities,” snorted Paige. “Ben is head over hills about her. Rey is a bit more difficult to read on, but I think, she is just as gone as he is. So definitely not faking. Right, Rose?”

“Agreed. Totally in love. Have you seen those forehead kisses? So cute,” sighed her sister.

“You two are impossible,” huffed Jessica. “I’ll prove you…” Ben slowly backed away tugging Rey with him.

“What’s wrong with her? She is _obsessed_ with us.”

“Don’t even ask.”

 

They took their sweet time exploring the property so it was surprising to find everyone still sitting grumpily in the living room.

“Did I miss something?” asked Rey confusedly.

“He fucking ghosted me!” snapped Jessica.

“The photographer is not coming,” clarified Rose.

“Because his idiotic secretary booked the wrong month!” spat the bride-to be following exclamation with dramatic sniff.

“Baby, it’s not their fault, mistakes happen,” tried to reason her Poe.

“Not with my wedding!” Ben discreetly rolled his eyes. Rey bit her lip to hide a smile.

“You know, if I were superstitious, I would say that it’s a sign,” snorted Paige.

“Of what?” Jessica leveled her with death glare.

“Um, just a sign. That you need another… photographer,” the woman finished awkwardly side-eyeing groom-to-be.

“About that. Does anyone have a camera?” asked Rey on a whim. Finn snapped his head.

“I do. Nana gave it to me on my birthday.”

“And you still have no idea how to use it,” quipped Poe. “We need someone with experience.” Ben cleared his throat.

“Maybe I can help? I used to help a photographer back in the days.” Rey raised an eyebrow. “When Luke is not busy working he takes photos of rocks in the desert,” he whispered in her ear. Rey rolled her eyes. Sounds exactly like him.

“Thank God!” exclaimed Poe giving him a pat on a shoulder, “you are our only hope.”

Turned out Ben was indeed a pretty decent photographer. He expertly directed the couple with the help of Paige (being a surgeon gives you a certain amount of authority) and got pretty decent results. Rey sighed. Watching him being in control was a treat (though she came to realize that at this point in her life watching Ben doing _anything_ is a treat). In the background Finn fiddled with his phone’s camera which he didn’t know how to use either and her and Rose just tried not to hamper anyone.

Around noon Paige demanded food break and since Poe backed her up not even Jessica dared to object. While girls filled kitchen Rey went to look for a bathroom which, unfortunately, was occupied. She decided to try her luck with second floor when she heard hushed conversation.

“Finn, I really don’t know what to do,” Poe sounded much less cocksure than usually. How weird.

“You know, you can tell me anything, right?”

“I…” he hesitated. “Yesterday I’ve got a phone call from Resistance Airlines. They are looking for a pilot and they offered me a job, and it’s everything I ever wanted. It’s one in a lifetime opportunity and they gave me a week to answer.” Finn hummed.

“You don’t sound happy about it. What did Jessica say?” Rey internally winced at the question. Really, what?

“She didn’t know yet. And if she did…” Poe trailed off. “You know her, that’s not exactly what she wants.”

“Yeah, but what do _you_ want?”

“It’s complicated,” he sighed. Having heard enough of the drama Rey slowly inched back and bolted until they registered her presence. She had eavesdropped more than enough conversations for one day.

 

They finished taking photos in beautiful evening light and since they were staying the night Paige and Finn begged to honor old times with bonfire, marshmallow and mysterious alcohol substances concocted by Poe. That was a mistake. Really, Rey thought to herself, she should have known better, it’s not like she didn’t know how potent Poe’s cocktails could be. As a result, she was sitting near the fire, her back pressed to Ben’s front, nursing her one glass too many and watching her inhibitions loosen. Alcohol somehow made her head more open to uninvited thoughts, like, how firm Ben’s chest was, or how good he smelled, or how warm he felt behind her, or how good he could feel _under_ her. _Bad thoughts, very bad._ But Rey was a responsible adult who could control her urges, and if she purely accidentally rubbed her backside against Ben a couple of times, who could blame her? It’s not like he protested.

Judging from her companions’ behavior, they had similar problems. Poe’s smart mouth hadn’t stopped for a moment.

“…and on that bench I made out with Matt, and on the porch Mara gave me the worst hickey ever, and do you see that pond over there? Finn, remember how we went skinny-dipping on Jess’s sweet sixteen? And under that tree I and our Rey-bee had our first…”

“Kiss!” immediately interrupted him Rey.

“Yeah, kiss,” continued Poe nonchalantly. “And in the backyard Paige…”

“Dumped his ass a second time,” supplied the woman with a smirk.

“You dated him twice?” Asked incredulous Ben. Rey smiled. Oh, he is so naïve.

“What? No, of course not, I _dumped_ him twice. Someone can’t take a hint the first time around.”

“And right here,” Poe interjected, “I asked Jess out.” The woman beamed at him.

“It was so romantic!”

“Remind me, was that before or after you dated Rey?” quipped Paige. Ben immediately tightened his hold. So protective. Rey turned around to place a kiss on his chin.

“During,” supplied Finn, earning a jab from Rose. “What? She asked.”

“You know, Rosie-Posie, you are really quiet over there,” teased her sister.

“I don’t want to talk,” the short girl answered grumpily, “because after the second glass of this stuff I tend to say things I don’t want to say aloud.”

“Like what?”

“Like why one mediocre orgasm a week is not enough or that Finn’s Nana hates my guts.” Rose’s eyes widened comically. “Shit.” Beside her her boyfriend covered his face with his hand.

“OK, guys, I think it’s time to go to bed,” announced Jessica. Poe and Paige both whined. Ben muttered something sounding suspiciously like ‘thank God’. “Just a friendly reminder - the walls are really thin here, so no funny business,” she smiled slyly winking at Paige, than nodded toward Ben and Rey. The woman rolled her eyes. Rey mentally snickered. _Oh, you are so on._

“She is provoking us,” growled Ben in annoyance as they hid in their room.

“Uhu,” she nodded, unperturbed. The cocktails started to get to her head.

“We have to do something about it,” he groveled darkly while pacing the room. Rey smiled fondly. Ben had always been so competitive. Such a sweetie.

“Probably.”

“Like, make suggestive sounds,” he continued.

“Hm,” she raised her eyebrow admiring his ass in motion. Yep, it was really, really nice.

“And make the bed creek.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed appreciatively. Ben finally registered her lack of response.

“Rey?” She smiled happily. He was so cute when confused.

“Or we could have the real thing.”

“Excuse me?” His eyes popped out of their sockets. Yes, definitely cutie. An overgrown confused puppy. _Delicious._ Rey liked her lips.

“Ben, do you want to have sex? With me?” she clarified. He blushed all the way to his ears, poor lamb.

“Rey, you don’t have to…” She snorted.

“Of course I don’t. Neither do you. But do you _want_ to?”

“You are drunk.” Well, he wasn’t wrong. She would have never propositioned him without the liquid courage. But she wasn’t that far gone.

“Only slightly buzzed. So?”

“You wouldn’t want this while sober,” he resolute stubbornly. Such a gentleman. Rey decided then and there that she had a thing for nice men. For nice, attractive, sex-on-the-stick Ben-shaped men.

“I wouldn’t _tell_ you this while sober.” He paused, clearly thinking.

“You would?..”

“Yep. Why not?” she answered lightly. “You are, like, one of the sexiest people I know. Have you even seen yourself? I mean, your lips, and your shoulders,” she liked her lips, “and your hands,” Ben’s face could rival a tomato, “and your blush. Sexy.”

“Rey,” he choke. Poor guy. She should help him out of his misery.

“I mean, I totally understand if you don’t want to. With me.”

“That’s not…”

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Rey asked him suddenly.

“Of course,” Ben responded without hesitation. Good boy.

“Do you want to kiss me?” And here she thought his eyes couldn’t become any wider. “To touch me?”  He nodded eagerly. “Then come here.” She beckoned him to bed with her finger. Turned out, when he wanted, Ben was very, very good at following orders.

 

Rey expected the morning after to be awkward. Obviously, the previous night redefined their relationship dramatically, but _that_ – that was another level. She winced at the morning light streaming in her face and snuggled deeply in the covers (and Ben’s arms), when the door opened with loud bang and a shrill voice sing-songed, “Rise and shine!”

Rey opened her arms in alarm to see smiling Jessica, flanked by Poe and Paige, Finn looming behind them. Next second she realized that the covers slipped low while she was still a) in the bed with Ben, b) naked. Several things happened at once. Rey screamed. Ben screamed. Finn screamed and bolted out of the room. In the corridor Rose loudly announced ‘I told you so!’. Rey jumped out of the bed and dragged covers up to her nose. Ben hastily grabbed a pillow to cover himself. Jessica’s face froze. Both Poe and Paige grinned wolfishly.

“What the fuck, Jess?!” squeaked Rey. The woman went red.

“I just wanted to tell you that we want to head out early,” she replied faintly.

“Have you heard of knocking?” growled Ben.

“She had, but what fun in that?” snickered Poe. “Dude, you know, you are _proportional_. Rey is a lucky gal.” He wiggled his eyebrows. Ben looked livid.

“Get the fuck out, now!” He slammed the door behind them and turned to wide-eyed Rey, still fuming. “We are not going to talk about it. Ever.”

She nodded. “Agreed.”

 

The breakfast was a tense affair with glowering Ben, snickering Poe and very disgruntled Jessica. To add insult to the injury, on the way back guys and girls rode in separate cars because the bride had already organized for them to get pampered with nails and hair and facials, Kaydel and Tallie already waiting in the saloon. On the way they stopped near Cantina to check how wedding cake was going along. Rey was absolutely convinced that nothing Maz did could be short of perfection, so she lingered behind to make a very necessary call. There was only one person in the world that could help her to figure out the situation she found herself in. Rey took a deep breath and pressed the call.

“Baz, I have a problem,” she sighed.

“I’m listening,” immediately responded the girl.

“I slept with Ben.” The line for a second went silent. Rey’s heart dropped. And then…

“Finally!” Bazine squeaked excitingly. “Phas, they’ve finally did it! Hold on, I’ll put you on the speaker.” Rey made a strangled sound.

“Seriously, I need help, not a talk show.”

“Rey, why? Did you forget protection?” Baz suddenly remembered herself.

“You’ll have the cutest kids ever,” quipped Phasma.

“Stop that! I don’t know what to do! With Ben, I mean.” The girls calmed down.

“Rey, are you not together?” asked Baz tentatively.

“You mean ‘together’ together? No, probably, it was just a hook-up. I don’t know,” Rey finished lamely, too confused to answer.

“You haven’t talked about it?”

“We didn’t exactly have a chance.” Bazine took a deep breath.

“OK, first things first. Don’t freak out.”

“What?”

“Rey, you are freaking out,” patiently explained Phasma. “Don’t, just don’t.”

“How?” she asked helplessly. “I slept with my friend and ruined everything and now he probably hates me.”

“Honey, Ben couldn’t hate you even if he tried.”

“What do you mean?” It was practically audible how Phas and Bazine shared a look.

“He is totally into you,” supplied the brunette.

“Has been for a while,” added the blonde.

“What?” Rey asked incredulously. Well, Han and Leia said something along the lines, but they were just mistaken, weren’t they?

“You seriously didn’t know?” Rey thought about their time together again and panic finally caught up with her.

“O my God! And now we have slept and he’ll have expectations and everything will be ruined and I’ll need to find a new job and I’ll lose him…”

“Rey, breeze!” Phasma barked an order. She listened to her.

“Sweetie, why would you lose him?” gently asked Baz.

“That’s what happens when relationship doesn’t work out, right?” Phasma cleared her throat.

“Doll, you know that Hux and I used to date?”

“And I and Ben were friends with benefits for a while back in Uni?” added Bazine.

“Yes.”

“And now we are kind of benefiting from each other?” continued Phas. Bazine giggled.

“I didn’t know that!”

“But what’s important is that all of us were in relationships and remained friends. Because we are adults, who first and foremost value each other as a person. Right, baby?” Judging from the sound Baz swatted Phasma’s hand.

“You are too important for Ben to fuck this up. Even if it doesn’t work (though I don’t see a reason why it won’t), he’ll remain your friend. Just give him a chance.”

“Phas is right, honey. Besides, we all ship you two. Even Hux does.” Rey chortled.

“He does?”

“Yep. Why do you think he nudged Ben to go with you?”

“Don’t worry, sweetie, everything will be OK, we love and support you both,” promised Baz.

“Thank you.”

“Now go talk to him and please, for the love of God, come home as a couple,” added Phasma. Rey smiled.

“I’ll try.”

“Tell Ben we said ‘hi’. Bye, honey.”

With weight lifted from her shoulders Rey went inside and was immediately assaulted by Jessica’s shrieks.

“Are you kidding me?!”

“I’m sorry, dear, that’s what they delivered,” calmly answered Maz ignoring furious Bridezilla in front of her.

“What’s wrong?” Rey whispered to Rose. The girl nodded toward the cake. At the first sight nothing was amiss. It was a typical layered wedding cake topped with figurines, one in black and one in white, though there was something off about the bride. Rey looked closer and barely suppressed a laugh.

“Two grooms! They sent two fucking grooms! Do I look like a man to you?” ragged Jessica.

“Well, my dear, life happens,” offhandedly mentioned Maz, her bracelets jingling as she patted girl’s hand. “I, personally, thought you just were creative. Or open-minded. Guess, not.”

“Creative?!”

“They probably just recombined two sets when the Erso girl married Andor’s niece, and send one to you by mistake.” Jessica started hyperventilating.

“Could you do something with it? To make it more ladylike?” tentatively asked Rey.

“Well, I do have some marzipan paste, maybe if you put enough frills…”

“Perfect! She’ll take it,” announced Paige. “Come on, Jess, your nails won’t wait.”

“Sorry,” mouthed Rose. Maz waived her off, her eyes twinkling mischievously behind the glasses.

 

The girls delivered disgruntled Jessica straight into waiting arms of beauticians. Paige accompanied the bride to skin treatment, while Rey and Rose went for the nails. And of course, right when her nails were covered in the first coat of pale pink polish, Rey’s phone started ringing. She winced.

“Rose, can you?”

“Sure,” smiled the girl reaching for the offending phone, her bright yellow toes wiggling. “Hello, Armitage, Rose’s talking.” She beamed. “Yeah, I’m fine, nice to hear you too. OK. You are welcome. Glad I could help you. No, she is a bit occupied now, but I can pass her something along.” Rose scrunched her nose. “Rey, he said that snake gave in in the helmet debate, whatever it is.”

“He is talking about our investor, he allowed Ren to take off the helmet.” The girl nodded.

“Yes, I’m listening. Hm, oh, OK.” Rose tuned to Rey. “He also said that Snoke thinks you are heading toward redemption ark and he doesn’t approve.”

“Huh, it took him only three games to notice. What a surprise.”

“What? Ah, yes, sounds like a nice idea. Yes, I thought about it, but my answer remains the same. Yes, yes, I’ll let you know if anything changes. You too, bye.” Rose put the phone back in the bag and hummed pensively.  “Rey, he was ready to send me a job offer. He doesn’t waste time, does he?”

“Hux? He can be like that,” she glanced at her friend again. “Maybe you should reconsider?” Rose’s eyes widened.

“What? No, my life is here. Anyway, that’s too crazy to agree like that.”

“Well, in case you need a job, you know whom to call,” Rey winked. Rose giggled. The day wasn’t so bad after all.

 

Apparently, Rey was wrong. As soon as they finished, Jessica with the help of Kaydel snatched them to her and Poe’s house because the bride needed a bachelorette party. At least Poe by this time had already left for his own party in Cantina. Judging from the texts Ben sent her, groom-to-be decided to get all the fun, firstly making Finn and him play Awakening (Ben won, naturally), then dragging them to the party organized by Snap (scantily dressed ladies included).

Jessica, since all their nails were already painted, resorted to makeovers, dress-ups, watching photos and drinking unholy amount of champaign. Tallie, Paige and Kaydel were happy to oblige.

“Show us your dress!” came up with the idea Paige.

“Can’t. It’s at my parents’, I’m staying there tonight, to make the wedding night more special!” she winked.

“Girls, we’ll be in the kitchen, make some food,” announced Rose tugging Rey with her. “Don’t worry, they won’t look for us until they finish cooing over Dameron’s childhood photos. Jess is kinda obsessed,” she explained. “Hungry?”

“Always.”

They  shared a frozen pizza (thankfully, with sausage, probably from Poe’s stash) and Rey left for a moment for a bathroom break. She returned for yet another conversation.

“Rosie, come with me to Chandrila. You are wasting your time here. That’s not what Mom and Dad would want for you,” Paige pleaded.

“You know, I can’t,” her sister answered sadly.

“Why?”

“I can’t leave Finn. And he won’t leave Takodana.” Paige huffed.

“You sacrificed enough for him, maybe it’s his time now?”

“Paige…”

“When is he going to make an honest woman of you? I say, he has no idea how lucky he is.” Rey totally agreed with that.

The moment was ruined by her and Rose’s simultaneously pinging phones. She looked at the string of texts.

 

Ben: We have a trouble.

Ben: Maz made a special drink for the groom and it’s got to his head.

Ben: Naughty Nurce wasn’t enough and he demanded a private dance from a waiter, Maz and Finn in turns.

Ben: Now he is going to demonstrate it himself.

Ben: Please, bring the bride here.

Ben: We can make him behave only for so long.

Rey: I’ll see what I can do.

 

From the looks on Paige’s and Rose’s faces Finn texted something along the lines. They needed to figure out something and fast.

“It seems we are going to Cantina. Poe can’t celebrate properly without you,” announced Paige. Rey winced at the blatant lie. Jessica beamed.

“Aww, how sweet,” cooed Tallie.

“Yes, my Poe is the best.” Rey, Rose and Paige simultaneously rolled their eyes. Kaydel smiled beatifically.

When Rey, responsible adult, the only more or less sober person apart from Rose, and hence designated driver, drove their crazy flock to Cantina, she naively thought that her troubles were over. She would just find Ben and quietly escape. But no, not her luck. Cantina was full and Ben was nowhere to be found. When Jessica realized what precisely her future husband was up to, she stormed inside with expression that made Rey pity the man. Tallie was already too buzzed to use crutches on her own, but she really wanted another drink. Paige demanded karaoke. Rose took one look around and went to help Tallie to the bar, smart girl. Kaydel quickly found her husband, who was already tipsy enough to start hitting on his own wife.

Finally free, Rey looked around some more. It shouldn’t be that difficult to spot 6”2’ mountain of a man, right? Wrong. Not only Ben was missing, but she herself was found and by the groom, no less!

“Rey! You are beautiful.” Poe smiled like a well-inebriated person. Where is Jessica when she is needed?

“You are drunk,” she replied with a snort.

“You are so beautiful,” he said dreamily.

“You are so drunk.”

“You are super hot.”

“And you are three sheets to the wind,” concluded Rey. Poe staggered slightly, his face pensive.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Rey’s eyes widened.

“I would prefer you not to.” The man looked around and leaned forward, lowering his voice.

“Rey, I love fucking,” he announced seriously. She snorted.

“No shit!” Poe furrowed his eyebrows.

“I mean, I love fucking Jess.”

“Good for you, I guess.” The man frowned, struggling with his words.

“No, I fucking love Jess.” Rey smirked.

“Naturally. You are marrying her tomorrow.” Poe looked pained.

“Yes, but I also love f… Fff… Fuck! I love fucking other people too!” Rey cautiously took a step back.

“Poe, I think you are talking to the wrong person. You should discuss this with your fiancée, not me.”

“No, you don’t understand!” Poe started speaking wildly. “ _She_ won’t understand. Jessica is beautiful and smart and kind and we are going to have a perfect wedding and a perfect house with white fence and a perfect little family and everyone is telling me how lucky I am and I am! That’s what everyone dreams of. But I don’t _feel_ lucky! I don’t _want_ a cake and a dress and a fucking house and responsibility and adulthood and 9-to-5 job and two kids and sex only on Sundays! I want to see the world, to fly, to do cool things, to have _fun_.” Rey desperately looked around trying to figure out how to get away from him.

“Poe, you really should talk to Jessica.”

“She would never understand.” He looked at her pleadingly. “But you – you do. You are sexy and smart and have this supercool job and live in a big city and travel and…” He took a deep breath. “Rey, let’s elope!”

“The fuck?” Poe grinned maniacally.

“Let’s run away! We’ll leave everything behind and walk off into the sunset and move to a somewhere warm with sun and beaches where we’ll make love for hours. Please!” Rey took tentative step back, her eyes wide.

“Are you crazy? Of course not! Even if you are going to ignore the fact that you are marrying tomorrow, I’m with Ben!” As if hearing his own name, the man approached them, eyeing Poe suspiciously.

“Is anything all right, Sweetheart?” The groom gave him an once-over.

“It’s OK, he can come with us too. I don’t mind sharing.” With that Poe grabbed Ben by the lapels of his suit and tugged him down for a kiss. Rey gaped in horror, her brain offering no suggestions. Her body, apparently, had the mind of his own, because she found herself tugging Ben back with one hand while her other met Poe’s jaw.

“ _I_ do!”

The time slowed down. Rey looked in shock on her fist. Poe clutched his face. And _every single person around_ stared at them. Shit!

Ben grabbed her free hand. “Come on, Sweetheart.” They bolted out of the door leaving everyone behind.

In their room Rey crashed back to the reality. “What have I done?”

“Nothing I didn’t do,” Ben offered her calmly wrapping ice in a towel.

“I punched a groom before his wedding. Jessica is going to kill me,” Rey started to pace nervously.

“He had it coming and she won’t.”

“How could you be so calm? I’m a monster.” He caught her wrist, effectively stopping her, to put ice on her knuckles.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you are the most patient person I know.” Rey snorted.

“You are only saying this because you are biased.”

“Me?” She looked him dead in the eye.

“Ben, I know about your feelings.” He looked at her expectantly. “That you like me.”

“You do?” He raised an eyebrow. “Ah, you do.” Ben put down the ice but kept her hand, his expression unreadable. “You think you had it all figured out?” he kissed her fingertips. “Do you know how beautiful you are when you are angry?” A kiss to her injured knuckles. “Do you know that your eyes turn green in certain light?” A kiss to the wrist. “Or that your smile lights the whole room?” Rey’s breath hitched. A kiss to the crease of her elbow. “Or how cute you look when you pout?”  A kiss to her shoulder. “Or how many freckles there are on the bridge of your nose?” She shuddered. A kiss to her neck. “Or how wonderful you feel against me when I reduce you to quivering mess?”

“Ben…” She whispered breathlessly. A kiss under her ear.

“Because I do. I don’t like you, Rey, I fucking love you.” He crushed their lips together. She could only respond on his insistency craning her neck to allow him better access. They parted, both panting heavily.

“Ben.” He looked at her with soft brown eyes and she stopped breathing.

“Let me show you. Let me worship you the way you deserve. Please.” Her heart was beating in her throat. This was not a one-time thing he was asking, this was so much more and it terrified her. On the other hand wasn’t it what she wanted? The way he was looking at her made her feel safe, cared, cherished. She trusted him with her life, didn’t it mean that she could trust him with her heart? _Just give him a chance._ Rey licked her lips watching as Ben’s eyes hungrily followed her movements.

“OK,” she whispered tugging him down for a kiss. Against her lips Ben smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> The wedding(s)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and the reception! Finally!  
> I wonder, how many HEA can I fit in?

Rey was waking up gradually, as if surfacing from the water. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Ben watching her with the softest expression she had ever seen. Rey smiled sleepily. He smiled back. And then she remembered who she was, where, and how she had gotten there in the first place. Rey screwed her eyes shut burying her face in Ben’s chest.

“I don’t want to wake up,” she mumbled. He chuckled, his hand rubbing circles in her bare back.

“And why is that?”

“Ben…”

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” he asked her gently. Rey’s heart fluttered at the endearment.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” she responded stubbornly. It didn’t deter Ben, being a Solo he took no hints.

“Rey, please, tell me.” She jerked her head in annoyance.

“Seriously? What could possibly be wrong? Ben, the groom propositioned me, then you, for the record, right before his wedding, and I punched him right in his face. The bride is going to rip my throat on spot. Tomorrow we go home where we’ll have to explain your parents, who think that we are engaged, and our friends, who know that we’ve banged, what is going on between us, and even  _I_  am not entirely sure where we stand. And I can’t even take off the bloody ring because it’s fucking stuck!” Rey breathed heavily at the end of her rant. Ben considered her for a second.

“Then don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t take it off.” Her eyes widened.

“Ben, as much as I like the idea of _us_ , I can’t just marry you all of a sudden.” Ben snorted.

“Rey, Sweetheart, don’t think about it like that, think of it as a promise ring.”

“What?” she stared at him dumbly. Ben smiled at her fondly, his thumb caressing her hipbone.

“Let’s think that we gave each other a promise to see how the things will go, without pressure, without expectations, at our own pace.” Rey couldn’t deny the appeal of the idea, it would be so much more simple to go with the flow. But she wasn’t entirely convinced.

“And what are we going to tell Leia?” The corner of Ben’s mouth twitched in a smile.

“The truth. That everything happened too fast and I don’t want to scare you away so we need time to figure it out, hence no shotgun wedding.” She nodded slowly. It made sense.

“And our friends?” Ben smirked.

“The truth. That we are fucking afraid of my mother, so...” Rey stared at him for a moment, than giggled. Her giggles turned into peals of laughter, Ben joining her along the way.

“You are unbelievable,” she shook her head in amusement.

“And you are exquisite,” he answered reverently. Rey swallowed heavily.

“Ben…”

“What would you say?” He looked at her hopefully. “I understand if you don’t want to…” She put a finger on his lips.

“Hush. I want to, I really, really do.”Ben exhaled in relief.

“Thank god. I thought you’ll bolt the second I let you go.” He wrapped his arms around her tighter while peppering her face with kisses. “You are such a little skittish scaredy cat.”

“Hey, you love me regardless,” Rey feigned offence.

“True.”

“Ben?”

“Mmm?” he hummed caging her. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck smiling.

“I think, I love you too.”

 

 She couldn’t stop thinking of how different this morning was. Maybe because now she knew that Ben loved her. Maybe because she knew that she loved him back. Either way, Rey couldn’t stop smiling. She beamed when he zipped her in her dress, and she laughed when he braided her hair, and they grinned at each other when she adjusted his tie (pink and matching her dress) and they left hand in hand for that dreadful wedding.

Rey stopped, though, when they arrived and everyone stared at her either curiously or with barely-concealed hatred. Well, not for long, since Ben hovered over her protectively and his death glare was enough to make people mind their own business.

Neither of them was quite sure where to go, but Rose solved the problem easily. 

“Rey, Ben, over here,” she waved enthusiastically from the front row, oblivious to glares and whispers.

“How are those seats not taken?” asks Rey in surprise.

“Well, technically they are Finn and Paige’s, but they won’t need them anyway and I don’t want to seat alone, and Finn’s Nana hates my guts, so…” Rose shrugs.

“Thank you,” Ben said sincerely.

“You are welcome.”

“They are really pissed, aren’t they?” sighed Rey nodding toward the guests. Rose blinked.

“Who? Oh, no, only the bride’s side. They are mostly really curious.” The girl lowered her voice conspiratorially.  “There is a wager going on who exactly of you got kissed by Poe and who punched him. I think Maz is taking bets.” She nodded toward the bespectacled woman, who was taking notes in a little notebook. “So, guys, care to tell me what’s happened?” The couple shared a look.

“Well, the groom’s got shitfaced, propositioned Rey, then me and she’s got a bit territorial,” Ben chuckled.

“Uhu.” Rose snorted.

“That idiot. You know, he is still not over the fact that I vetoed his idea of a threesome with me and Finn.”

“Sounds like him,” uttered Ben. They sat in companionable silence. Time ticked. The guests got more bored with every passing minute. The priest, elderly man called Father San Tekka, wiped his forehead with a handkerchief yet again. The groom fidgeted at his place absently rubbing his bruised chin and avoiding looking anyone in the eye. Finn whispered something in his ear while Snap loomed over them awkwardly. The bridesmaids clearly accompanied the bride somewhere else.

“What are we waiting for?” asked Rey after checking her phone for the umpteenth time.

“The bride, obviously,” sighed Rose after checking her own phone. “Paige texted that Jessica is particularly cranky today.”

“Ah, trouble in the paradise,” knowingly nodded Ben. A couple of rows behind them Maz made a new bet.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Kaydel and Paige marched over the wedding aisle and took their places. The orchestra started playing. Everyone held their breath. The bride appeared.

With her veil in place and lace skirts floating around her she looked like vision. Very particular kind of vision. In sudden silence Ben’s loud gasp “Living breezing wedding cake” was understandable but not welcome, considering the glares he received.

At last Jessica took her place in front of Poe. The priest sighed in relief, cleared his throat and begun the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, you have come together…” As Father San Tekka droned over Covenant, Church and Holy Matrimony, Rey couldn’t help but notice that something was off. Very, very off. The clearly fake smile plastered on Jessica’s face, the death grip on her bouquet, the way her eyes bore into Poe, the way that he doesn’t quite look at her. The way bridesmaids and best men glanced between each other. Tension cracked in the air. Whatever it was, Rey had bad feeling about it.

The priest finally reached the most anticipated part of the ceremony.

“Poe, do you take Jessica for your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” The groom looked around. Everyone stared at him expectantly. He gulped.

“I do.”

“Jessica, do you take Poe as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” The bride cleared her throat.

“I have a question first.” The guests collectively gasped. Rey closed her eyes in exasperation. _Well, let the shitshow begin._ “Where were you last night?” Poe looked legitimately terrified.

“Home.” Jessica narrowed her eyes.

“No, you didn’t. _I checked._ So tell me the truth, where?” The groom blanched.

“Jess, baby…”

“With her?” screeched the bride turning to Rey. “With this who…” She and Ben leaped to their feet at the same time.

“How dare you?!”

“Excuse me?! I don’t know about your fiancé, but _I_ was with _mine_!”

“Oh, really?” mocked her Jess.

“Baby,” her fiancé pleaded.

“He was with me,” suddenly interjected Finn. “Poe was with me yesterday.” Everyone stared at him with renewed interest.

“You don’t have to lie on his behalf. I know that you left with Rose.” The man shook his head.

“I tell the truth. We spent a better part of the night together. Poe had a lot to… unpack.” Jessica eyed him suspiciously.

“Rose, where was your boyfriend?” The girl’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Um, I’m not sure, I think that he left the house at some point.” She looked frantically between Finn and Paige.

“Please, believe me, baby,” pleaded Poe. Jessica gave him a long, long stare.

“OK,” she nodded, seemingly satisfied with what she had seen. Poe sighed in relief. The guests exhaled. Father San Tekka put a hand on his heart.

“Thank God. Jessica, do you take Poe as your lawfully wedded husband, and so on, and so forth, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“God bless you,” muttered the priest looking through the ceremony. His brows furrowed as if he lost the line and he turned a couple of pages back and forth. Squirming uncomfortably under the attention he finally picked the next line.

“If anyone knows just cause why this man and this woman may not be joined together in holy matrimony, let him speak now or else forever hold his peace.” Slowly, as if in horror movie, every head turned to Rey. She gulped.

“I do.” The voice rang clear in silence. And it did not come from her. Rey turned confusedly to… Finn?!

“Come again?” gasped Father San Tekka. Finn looked like the man ready to climb the scaffold.

“I have objections. Lots of them,” he announced before turning to the groom. “Poe, don’t do this. Don’t ruin your life. I know that Jess can’t make you happy. You know it too.” The man looked one step from crying.

“Babe, please.”

“Babe?!” screeched Jessica. Somewhere in the background Maz started passing popcorn.

“She ruined every single good thing in your life.” Poe sniffed.

“Finn…”

“Please. I love you!”

“Finny!” squeaked his grandmother. The man’s eyes widened.

“I’m so sorry, Nana, I didn’t want to disappoint you.” The woman huffed.

“You didn’t, Honey, I knew. We all knew,” she announced while the groom’s side nodded eagerly. “I’m so happy you stopped living in denial.” Finn smiled.

“Thank you so much, you and Poe are two most important people in my life.” Someone gasped. Finn’s face froze in horror. “Rose…” She leaped from her seat, hands covering her mouth. “O God, Rose, I’m so sorry…” The woman run away. He made a motion to follow her but then Jessica uttered inhuman cry and all but leaped on him. The bridesmaids jumped to break them up before the blood spilled. Ben motioned the way Rose left.

“You go after her, I’ll stop the murder.” Rey nodded.

She found Rose outside leaning on the banister, her shoulders shaking. Rey tentatively approached her.

“Are you OK?” The girl laughed bitterly.

“What do you think?” Rey gently wrapped her arms around her. She stiffened.

“I’m so sorry.” Rose snorted.

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine.”

“No, sweetie, that’s not true.”

“Yes, Rey. You just know tell when relationship is not working, when your partner doesn’t love you anymore. You let go.” Rose sniffed. “I didn’t.”

“You loved him.”

“Did I?” The girl shook her head. “I’m no longer sure. I just wanted us to be happy and chose to hold on to the thing that should have been broken years ago. Six years, Rey! Six wasted years.”

“Rose…”

“So much lost time, so many lost opportunities. And instead…” The girl dried her cheeks. “You know, I’m no better than Jess. Guess, we are both single now.” Rey sighed.

“Come here.” She opened her arms for another hug. This time Rose came willingly. That was how Ben found them twenty minutes later, still mourning over it.

“You two OK?” Rey lifted her head and did a double take. His face was bisected by a long red scratch.

“Jesus, Ben, what’s happened?” He rolled his eyes.

“The bride. She is freaking berserker. Dameron survived, though. Your boyfriend… um, your ex-boyfriend too,” he replied to Rose’s silent question.

“Good to know, I wouldn’t want the wedding to turn into funeral,” she smiled wryly. “Though, in that case they would have food covered.”

“About that. Want some? Maz started serving the cake.” Rose shook her head.

“No, I can’t go back there. Not now.” She swallowed. “It seems Paige was right and I should move with her to Chandrila.” Over her head Rey looked at Ben. He looked at her and she nodded.

“Or you can join us,” he suggested. Rose blinked confusedly.

“What?”

“Join us, please,” asked her Rey.

“Just to clarify, we are not inviting you to a threesome, we are offering you a place in First Order,” quipped Ben.

“Just like this?” asked Rose incredulously. Ben smiled.

“Why not? Nothing holds you here, Coruscant has much more opportunities than Takodana, and as far as I know, you already have a job offer.” Rose stared at him, dumbfounded.

“You can’t… just like this… you don’t even know me!”

“Rey does. And Hux is pretty good judge of a character. Don’t worry about that.”

“But I don’t even have a place to live.”

“You can move in with me until you find your own place,” interjected Rey. “Think about it as of an adventure.”

“So?” Ben raised his eyebrow. Rose took a deep breath.

“OK. Let’s do it.”

 

 

“That’s it?” Ben asked incredulously looking on a bag Rose was holding. She shrugged.

“Enough for the first time. Paige will send me the rest. Or Finn. I texted him that he and Poe can stay here until they figure it all out.” Rey shook her head.

“You are a saint.” Rose snorted.

“I may be heartbroken, but not a bitch.” Ben looked at both of them fondly.

“You know, this deserves a little celebration,” he announced producing a bottle of champaign.

“Where did you get it?” gaped Rey. Ben smiled smugly.

“Maz. The wedding. It’s not like they needed it too much anyway.” She grinned.

“We need glasses,” said Rose, rational despite the heartbreak. Rey rummaged through her car and fished out Styrofoam cups.

“Here.” Rose giggled. That was the first time she smiled genuinely since the ceremony and Rey let a little sigh of relief. She will be fine. They all will be fine. Maybe it was not what she had pictured when she had agreed to come to Jessica’s wedding, but standing there between Ben and Rose and drinking champaign from Styrofoam cups in broad daylight Rey couldn’t be any happier.

“To new beginnings.” She raised her cup.

“To new beginnings.”

 

**_Two Years Later_ **

 

 Hypothetically speaking, Rey did _not_ hate weddings. On practice, though, there were too many people, and it was too hot, and the lace of her dress was starting to itch, and her heels were pinching and the only thing that could make it tolerable… Warm hands wrapped around her from behind. She smiled. _Ah, never mind._

“Missed me?” the voice crooned lowly in her ear. She shivered.

“Always.” Ben turned her around gently.

“I came bearing gifts,” he winked. In his hand he was holding a pair of flats.

“I love you,” Rey proclaimed before kissing him soundly.

“I know. Love you too.” She’ll probably never tire of hearing him say it.

“Ugh, weddings,” Rey muttered unclasping her high, beautiful torture device of heels.

“You love them,” snorted Ben.

“Do not,” she pouted petulantly.

“You loved ours.” Well, he’d got her there. Their wedding was small simple ceremony with only closest friends and family. Rey had even worn white only to please Leia. “You just hate lots of people.”

“Yeah, they steal my food.” Ben smiled.

“My Sweetheart is hungry?” he asked before kissing her under her ear. Rey’s hands immediately went to his hair, while his traveled to her waist, than lower, lower… Suddenly someone cleared his throat. They parted only to see Mitaka looking at them with smug expression.

“Solo, stop groping your wife.” Ben snorted.

“Seriously? As if we didn’t see what you and Thanisson were up to behind that flowers arrangements. Besides, it’s our honeymoon period.” Rey nodded in his support. Doph rolled his eyes.

“Your honeymoon period ended eight months ago. You two just can’t keep your hands to yourself.” Well, he wasn’t exactly wrong.

“Guilty as charged,” agreed Rey easily. “Anyway, you wanted something?”

“Have you seen Paige?” The couple shared a look.

“Last time I saw her she run off somewhere with Baz and Phasma,” answered Ben pensively.

“Ah, a traditional wedding threesome,” grinned Dopheld. Rey’s nose scrunched.

“Hey, pervert, we didn’t need that image in our heads.”

“Whatever, you prudes. I’ll go ask Rose.”

The couple observed as he approached the woman. Rose was a vision in her vintage ankle-length lace dress, twirling happily in her flats without care of the height difference between her and her husband. If anyone told Rey two years ago how far Rose would come, she probably wouldn’t believe it. But here they were – Rey, a happy Maid of Honor to Rose, beautiful radiant bride, whose beloved couldn’t take his eyes off her. Poor Hux had been totally whipped the moment he saw her and, like a proper gentleman he was, he had taken his sweet time waiting for Rose to sort her life through so that he could make a move on her. At some point her patience had run out and she basically cornered him against the wall. They were inseparable ever since.

Rey smiled happily, leaning on Ben’s chest. In the end they all got what they deserved.

“Hey, guys,” chirped a familiar voice beside them. Her husband tensed immediately.

“Finn, Poe,” he acknowledged them coldly.

“Nice wedding, huh? Everything went without a hitch,” the curly man offered blithely.

“Yes, I wonder why?” asked Rey with fake innocence.

“Maybe because the groom is totally in love with the bride?” quipped Ben.

Or because I personally get rid of ‘objections’ part?” added Rey smugly.

“Hey, that stings,” interjected Finn.

“It’s supposed to,” reminded him Ben.

“So, where is our Technowitch?” asked Poe, unperturbed. Rey waived the bride. Rose waived back before joining them, Armitage following her like a love-sick puppy.

“Hi!”

“Congratulations!” Poe beamed at them.

“Marriage suits you,” Finn offered sincerely. Hux wrapped possessive arm around his new wife shooting daggers at the man.

“Definitely,” Rose grinned. “Armie suits me too.” She rose on her tip-toes to kiss him properly.

“OK, OK, we’ve got the message,” Poe raised his hands in placating gesture.

“So, how are you?” the bride asked. The men beamed.

“Good, we are good. Poe got promoted and I’m now managing supplies for Resistance Airlines, so we’ve got to spend more time together.” The curly man placed a fond kiss on his fiancé’s cheek.

“Have you set a wedding date already?” questioned Rey.

“Not yet, but we were thinking June.”

“It’ll be a simple courthouse thing, we don’t want anything… you know,” Poe made big scared eyes.

“Yeah, we can get that,” muttered Ben.

“Now, who came up with the idea for our engagement gift?” The group chuckled.

“Rose, obviously.” She smiled shyly. Being a pure angel she was, Rose suggested making an Easter egg quest with the Trooper and the Pilot as main characters.

“Did you like it?” the woman asked hopefully.

“You have no idea,” Poe proclaimed.

“Yeah, you have incapacitated my fiancé for, like, two weeks,” Finn added. “Good thing you were already taken, or he would’ve probably left me.”

“Serves you right,” muttered Hux.

“What can I say, revenge is better served cold,” Rose grinned.

“Yeah, about revenge,” interjected Poe. “Jess is heading here, so we’ll probably go chat with that dude in a cape near the bar or something.”

“Oh, that’s Lando, our investor. Have fun,” grinned Rey. Her husband whistled.

“That’s Jessica?” Armitage sounded shocked. Rey didn’t fault him. The woman who confidently stride toward them wore short hot pink dress with mash inserts and black leather jacket, smoky eyes, dark lipstick and hot pink tresses finishing the look. A far cry from her neutral sheath dresses and pearls.

“She had one hell of a makeover,” Ben admitted, slightly shell-shocked. “Hope, it spread on her personality as well.”

“Hello! Congratulations!” chirped the woman.

“Thank you! You look good,” responded Rose. Jess beamed.

“Thanks! You know, new life, new me.” She patted her hair self-consciously. “You look great too. I see you ditched heels?” she nodded toward Rose’s flats. “Very feministic of you. Pity you went with white, the whole purity thing is so outdated and oppressive.” The bride blinked in confusion. Rey spread her shoulders angrily. Ben tensed. Hux cleared his throat.

“Actually, it’s a common misconception that white in wedding dresses symbolize innocence,” he started in his best professor tone. “Historically it showed wealth of a couple as white was difficult to achieve and maintain.” Jess stared at him, dumbfounded. Armitage continued, unperturbed. “It was established as a wedding color by Queen Victoria who chose white as a suitable background to show off Honiton lace, which in turn boosted British economy. So unless you have issues with capitalism, national production or English people, please, refrain from unfounded comments,” he finished pointedly narrowing his blue eyes. Jess had an audacity to blush.

“Oh, um, yes.”

“Great.”

“So, Jess, how are you doing?” asked Rose to clear the tension.

“Same old, same old. Changed my hair, found new hobby, joined my local anarcho-feministic book club,” the woman answered lightly.

“Anarcho-feministic book club,” Ben repeated dryly.

“Yep! They have an open meeting next month.” Jess looked pensive for a moment. “Do you want to join? You can tell us about the difficulties of working in male-dominated company.” Rey raised her brows. Hux chuckled, Ben snorted.

“Jess, we are actually a female-dominated company,” offered Rose tentatively. The woman stared at her.

“Oh, um, good. Anyway, I’ve a gift for you.” She run off to her table. Hux shuddered.

“Is it normal that I’m kind of afraid?”

“Yes,” Ben answered dryly. Jessica returned with a cat carrier earning herself wide eyes.

“So, my therapist recommended me to pick up a new hobby and I started breeding cats,” she announced with maniacal glint to her eyes. “It’s the labor of love, you know.” Rey chocked at her word choice. “So I present you Millicent.” She proudly showed them a little red kitten with extremely disdainful expression.

“Oh, like Harry Potter?” asked Rose tentatively trying to pet the cat. She hissed making her reconsider.

“No, like Millicent Sutherland-Leveson-Gower, The Duchess of Sutherland.” Everyone stared at Jessica.

“Um, cool.” Hux regarded the cat with furrowed brows.

“Honey, what are we going to do with her? She is not coming with us to our honeymoon, right?”

“We can’t leave her with your parents, the girls will smother her,” answered his wife. Aileen and Ashleen, Armitage’s younger sisters, were a bit of a menace and loved cats to death. Literally.

“You should leave her with Leia, she is rooting for grandkids, let’s see how she will deal with a grandcat,” offered Ben with a smirk.

“I knew I love you for a reason,” grinned Rey.

“And here I thought it was for my devastatingly good looks,” her husband feigned offence. Jessica squirmed uncomfortably looking at them. She wanted to say something, but Mitaka beat her to it.

“Hi there, crazy cat lady,” he chirped, “I’m really sorry, but I need the lovebirds to start the dancing.” Hux readily nodded and guided his wife back to the dancefloor. “You two, too,” ordered Doph. Ben and Rey happily complied. As she swayed to the soft music, she looked with adoration in her husband’s eyes, and he looked at her back as if she personally hanged the moon. Rey beamed at him. Old Maz was right, she had finally found her belonging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Hopefully, it didn’t disappoint.  
> If you have read my other works you may know that occasionally I like to use notes for little extras, so…  
> As much as I would like to tell you that Jess found herself a proper guy and became a decent human being, I believe that she eventually married a young substitution of Father San Tekka (poor man was really traumatized by that wedding and resigned soon) and she’s going to spend the rest of her life telling her five kids not to take god’s name in vain. But she was going to be really happy about it.  
> No one ever dared to tell Leia the truth about Ben and Rey’s engagement. She figured it out on her own, but she’ll never admit it because she is too happy to have her boy married.  
> The Huxes love Rose as fiercely as the Solos love Rey and they are very supportive parents.  
> After their return to Coruscant Rose moved in with Rey. Two month later Rey sublet her the apartment and moved in with Ben.  
> Contrary to the popular believe, Finn’s Nana has never hated Rose, she just wanted her grandson to embrace his true feelings.  
> In case you wondered how FO met: Rey moved in with Bazine, who shared classes with Dolph, whose TA was Phasma, who then dated Hux, who was best friends with Ben. Somehow they all clicked. First Order started as Ben and Armitage’s rebellion against their parents who wanted them to find proper adult works. We all know how it went.  
> At some point Snoke expressed concerns regarding the lack of representation of white straight men in FO. After short collective vote he was kindly asked to go fuck himself. Snoke was VERY surprised. Unca Wanwo jumped to the occasion because this part of the whole gaming industry was the only one he hadn’t invested into. The girls have him wrapped around their little fingers.  
> No one knows what exactly is going on between Paige, Baz and Phasma, but everyone is fine about it.  
> Half a year later Finn and Poe will go to Vegas and return with matching rings, next to no recollections and lots of photos of Poe in Elvis costume. Their marriage is partially open, because, despite genuinely loving Finn, Poe has too many beautiful people around to keep his pants on.  
> Rose and Millicent had a little disagreement regarding who is the alpha of their household. Rose won. Armitage’s sisters are extremely fond of ‘kitty’. Millicent is extremely NOT fond of the girls.  
> And that’s it! If you have more questions, please, don’t hesitate to ask me.


End file.
